One of the Last
by RheannaTheHedgdemon
Summary: The auto-bots won the war, Cybertron is rebuilt-but the cost has left the seeker's to near extinction. Secrets are revealed.
1. Prologue

One of the Last

Summary: The auto-bots won the war, Cybertron is rebuilt-but the cost has left the seekers to near extinction. Secrets have been revealed.

Prologue

The sound of pede's hitting the metal ground was nearing the med-bay. The medic head lifted when the door opened and temporally looked away from his project.

"Optimus." Ratchet greeted as he pressed keys and murmured curses.

"Ratchet, I heard the scouts retrieved a stasis pod." The prime said as his blue optics landed on a black tinted pod. Ratchet kept pressing keys and vented.

"You heard right, they found it at the remains of the Nemesis." Ratchet said and continued typing and his old comrade walked near it.

"Soundwave knew about this?" the prime asked as another beep sound echoed and the medic kept pressing keys.

"The stasis pod-yes, though this one was connected to its own energon and life-support." Ratchet repeated before another beeping sound echoed. "And he refuses to give me the codes to open this blasted-"he slammed his servo on the keys. The pod hissed and clicked-the sound of metal unlocking and moving and the door raised slowly. "Well, never mind."

The pod door completely opened and Ratchet was linked to the vitals of the tronian. His optics widen, "Primus, how is this possible?"


	2. Chapter 1

One of the Last

Chapter one

Systems whirled to life as they rebooted-vents hitched when the open fresh air hit's it. Optic shutters opened and repeatedly blinked to clear his vision. When he opened them again they widen at the Autobot leader in front of him.

"Starscream," the red and blue prime stepped forward with his servos up when he saw the seeker wings flared. "Please be calm." The prime stepped forward again and Ratchet went for a sedative. Starscream CPU immediately went to his 'Fight or Flight' instincts. The slim seeker crouched slightly and his sharp digit's extended-then he darted towards the prime.

Optimus was caught off guard and fell backwards onto the ground. Starscream hissed at the prime below him-his claws digging a bit deep into his metal. The medic looked back holding a syringed of a sedative.

"Optimus!" Ratchet shouted and the seeker directed his attention to him and hissed. The seeker head looked at the other way when the door opened, "No!"

The auto-bot head lifted from the data-pad seeing the scene before him. Starscream took the opportunity to launch towards the door before Optimus had the chance to grab him. The Autobot moved out of the way, missing the seeker's flared wings by centimeters.

Starscream ran through the hall-his fans working to cool his overheating his frame. The sound of his healed pede's slammed on the ground and sirens ringing all around him. Then a door shut behind him that made him go faster. He looked back after another door closed and paranoia crept up in his processor. They were trying to cage him-trap him. The seeker optics off-lined and his shutters closed tightly as he ran. He felt the seams and wires in his leg's hurting a little; knowing full well they weren't made for such action.

He then felt fresh air hit his frame- the sound of voices and the clear open. The seeker stopped and opened his shutters as he on-lined his optics. He looked down the ledge and backed up slightly. The seeker acute hearing then caught pede's coming near him and he turned blasters activated and took stance. Starscream wasn't surprise when there was weapons pointed at him but they didn't seem…lethal.

"Seeker put your weapons down-we do not want to shoot." One of the auto-bots shouted. Starscream snorted and took a closer look at the weapon-it was a tranquillizer gun. The seeker wings kept high and flared before twitching. The seeker looked back measuring his odds of survival and what happens if he surrenders.

"I am not going to the brig for war crimes." Starscream said and carefully taking a step back. The Autobot's drawled near their weapons trained on either part of his body-mostly the flared wings.

"This isn't a prison and you will not be charged with war crimes." The same Autobot said lowering the gun, "you need to get inside-the war is over and you need to be in safety."

"Safety? For what?" Starscream tried to get more information but found the one next to him fired. Starscream wings dropped making the tranquillizer missed. The seeker fell backwards-his weapons turning back into his servos when he made a helm first nose dive.

"Scrape!" an Autobot shouted and they walked to the edge to see over the ledge. When they got close enough Starscream came back up in his alt mode using the surprise and wind to knock the 'bots away from the ledge. The seeker flew away before they got to shoot their guns. Starscream relaxed a bit and noticed shouts from below him.

Starscream made his thrusters take him out of sight and silenced his engine. "What in Primus is going on? Why do they act like they never seen a seeker before?!" The seeker said out-loud and kept flying then looked through his contacts list. The seeker dialed up every tronian he could think of-except Arachnid.

"Knockout's-ride out parlor. How may we please you?" Starscream in-worldly kicked himself when he heard the femme's voice.

"Hello, is Knockout there?"

"Yes he is; can I have your name?" The femme asked-her voice dropping into a velvety tone. Starscream silently vented-it wasn't the first time but a femme? Well there is a first to everything.

"Starscream or Herr Kommandant." The seeker said and his cut off his spark energy source so it can't be tracked by the Autobots. After a few kliks the line was directed to another.

"Knockout here." The familiar voice said and Starscream suppressed a glee of happiness.

"Knockout, I'm in need of some service." Starscream said and he heard something drop on the other line. The sound of pede's going somewhere else was hearable along the door closing.

"Commander Starscream? How are you still functioning? What happened-"

"Knockout I don't have time." The seeker interrupted the automobile.

"Sending my coordinates commander." The medic said uploading them to the seeker. Starscream heard the line cut and went towards the coordinates with increased speed.

O.O

'_Sending my coordinates commander'_ Soundwave played the conversation against his will. The multiple wires in ports of his helm, arms and torso. His wrist and ankle components stasis cuffed. Soundwave vented silently when the seekers signal was covered and the auto-bot medic shouted at the inconvenience.

"Be calm old friend, we have his next designation." Optimus told Ratchet who vented.

"I know Optimus but I think someone is making sure we can't catch him." Ratchet said looking at Soundwave.

"Soundwave, it's no secret you let Starscream go but I must know why you did it." Optimus said to the intelligence officer. Soundwave looked at him-his mask covering his completion.

'_Go to the pit auto-scum!'_ Soundwave played a recording of Starscream voice. Optimus only stared at the ex-'con and vented a sigh.

"I'll get him Prime." A blue femme said standing near the door way and leaned against the wall.

"Arcee, we need him functioning." Optimus said towards his old comrade. The femme only smiled and stood at attention.

"I won't off-line him Prime, just give me a team and I will go and get him." Arcee said and watched Optimus reaction. The prime nodded and Soundwave fear the safety of the seeker. The masked ex-'con watched the femme take the coordinates from Preceptor and walked out of the room.


	3. Chapter 2

_Thoughts_

_**Flashbacks**_

**Com link**

One of the Last

Chapter two

Starscream shifted into his pede-mode on the ally streets, he lowered his wings to avoid attention. The seeker peered out of the corner to see the coordinates across from him. His red optics dimmed.

Starscream saw a red mobile leaning against the wall next to the parlor door, the dim lighting giving away the red paint. The familiar plating and design struck out for the seeker. Starscream moved out of the ally and walked among the darkness, his dim optics observing his surrounding and carefully planned his exit routs.

The red mobile looks up from the ground and stood, "You 'caused a lot of commotion Commander." The grounder said-his red optics following the seekers move.

"Knockout, I see your paint never changed." Starscream said, standing in front of the red medic and out of the lighting so it won't give away his frame. Knockout chuckled and opened the door to his parlor and held it open. The seeker took the invitation and swiftly walked in, his hips swaying a bit and wings slightly flared in alert. Knockout walked in and looked out one more time before closing the door.

"I'll get you something to drink Commander; your energon levels must be low from all that flying." Knockout said and walked passed velvet curtains. The seeker only nodded and looked around his current position.

Everything in the room he is in was matching or the colors blended into another. The couches were black as the curtains gave a light tint of red. The carpet was a neutral grey which gave the couch a perfect blend. The seeker walked towards the couch and sat down on it, feeling the soft fabric against his metal plating.

There were other chairs that were the same black and marble tables stood in front of them. The seeker took notice in some paintings that were neither of Vos or the crystal gardens that were supposed to be destroyed long ago.

"Like it?" Starscream hummed in thought of the mobile question before nodding.

"IS the rest of your little pleasure housing the same Medic?" Starscream asked looking back at the red grounder. Knockout smiled and walked over to the seeker, one energon cube in each servo. The seeker reaches for it when it was presented.

"Thank you Knockout." Starscream whispered and sipped the sweet drink. Knockout sat opposite from him and sipped his as well, watching the seeker. Starscream took one last look of his surroundings and noticed a casing with a rock that held metal and an energon crystal.

"Isn't that from Earth?" Starscream asked and pointed at the object. Knockout nodded to the question.

"Beautiful isn't it? Found it before I left to make this place." Knockout explained before his optics narrowed into a serious look, "But the real question is what happened to you?" Starscream looked back at Knockout after he took notice of the violent tone.

"I was in a stasis pod, I don't know how long I was in it but clearly it was long." Starscream said and observed the red ground.

"You were in a stasis pod-"Knockout optic-brow plating narrowed "-during the final battle?" Starscream blinked at his old companion sudden anger. The medic put down his energon cube onto one of the marble tables next to him and sat back-glaring at the seeker. "Can't believe you went that low just to avoid that battle screamer-do you have any idea how much trouble everyone went after you disappear?" Starscream blinked. Then his memory banks opened a file before the final battle.

_**O.O**_

_**Starscream looked up at Megatron and Sound wave, "My lord where are we going? We have only a few cycles before the last battle." The seeker asked only to get a glance from the larger framed mech before looking ahead. "Soundwave?" The masked 'con didn't look his way.**_

_**Megatron entered one of the rooms and the seeker took notice of stasis pods with few drones in them that haven't been activated yet.**_

"_**Sir?" Starscream attempted again to get answers before Megatron turned to grab the seeker and pulling forward. The seeker optics widens and his wings flared in alert, he let out a squeak sound and struggled.**_

"_**Soundwave, open up one of the loner pods." Megatron order his third holding the seeker close. His grip tightens a bit when his second in command struggled and tried to get loose. The silent 'con typed on the console and one of the pods opened and Megatron forced the seeker to get into it.**_

"_**What are you doing?!" Starscream screeched as he was forced into the pod. Soundwave used the locks to keep the seeker from leaving the pod and watched the door close over the seeker. "Megatron? Soundwave?" Starscream said and healed the locks on the pod put into place. His wrist components were then let go and the seeker sharp digits clawed at the small tinted window. **_

"_**I'm sorry Starscream, but you will be safe in there." Megatron said as he turned away from the seeker and his third in command ad walked out of the room. Soundwave kept pressing keys and his head lifted when he heard desperate squeaking sounds from the seeker. The silent 'con paused for a moment and typed in the final codes.**_

"_**Soundwave: sorry" The 'con said and watched the pod move back and heard a hissing sound. Starscream kept clawing at the small window in attempt to escape, his systems slowly forcing him to reboot. Starscream let out another squeak sound before falling into stasis.**_

_**O.O**_

"I was forced into a stasis pod." Starscream said and his grip tightens onto the cube. Knockout head lifted in surprise. The seeker stood and his optics darkens a bit, "Megatron and Soundwave throw me into a stasis pod before the fragging battle-where are they? I have a peace of my processor to tell them how stupid and-"

"Megatron is off-line." Knockout said and the seeker wings dropped. Knockout took note of the shock on the 'cons face, "He was off-lined by the prime during the battle, the auto-bots won the war and…"

"And what? Spit it out." Starscream said and Knockout looked away from the former second in command.

"The seekers are near extinction."

Starscream processor nearly shut down at the news. He sat down the black couch and looked close to grieving. "That…that can't be…Megatron is to strong, and what about Soundwave?" The seeker went into denial.

"No one knows what happened to him….and didn't you want to over throw Megatron?" Starscream completely ignored the red medic as he tried to fight back from breaking down. Megatron off-line? That seemed to be fictional for the seeker, "Starscream?" Knockout whispered noticing the seeker hasn't responded. The red mobile got up and touch the seeker shoulders, "Starscream?"

The seeker head lifted to connect optic sight with the red medic. The seeker then broke down crying, blue coolant tears sliding down his face-plate. He then hugged the medic and grieved. Knockout optics widens and froze to the spot at the action. Knockout servos slowly moved to the seeker back and rubbed the seams and platting between his wings. The seeker relaxed a bit in the grounder touch.

"Megatron…c-can't be off-line…neither can Soundwave…" Starscream mumbled the lithe seeker then let out gasping squeaking sounds. Knockout remembers this from his medical class, whenever a seeker lost his/her trine they go into a state of grieving or mourning. Knockout gotten into level with the slim seeker and made him look at him in the optics.

"Starscream…you never wanted to over throw Megatron did you?" Knockout asked and Starscream nodded in reply.

"S-soundwave plan…t-to pro…protect me from o-other seekers." Starscream vents hitched and he shook violently.

"Why?" Knockout was nearing the answer, and this would answer a lot of other questions he had when he met the defiant second in command.

"Because i-I'm a-"Two 'bots entered the room with their tranquilizer gun's pointed at them. Knockout and Starscream head lifted at them with wide optics.

"Let the seeker go! You two are coming with us." The Autobot said.


	4. Chapter 3

_Thoughts_

_**Flashbacks**_

**Com link**

One of the Last

Chapter three

Knockout grip tightens around the seeker as well his denta, the red mobile shot daggers with his dark red optics.

"I repeat," The Autobot said as soft humming filled the room, "Let the seeker go." Starscream let out a small desperate squeak and lowered his wings and hid behind the red medic for protection. Knockout optics looked at the Autobots before the back door and back to the 'bots. Knockout slowly and carefully guided the seeker behind him in front of the door.

**/Starscream run/** Knockout com and the seeker looked up at him.

**/I'm not leaving you here; if I do then they will arrest you/** Starscream com back to the red grounder and Knockout only looked at him, still shielding his body over the lithe seekers.

"Now!" Starscream took note of the sharp whispers and his wings flared and turned to dart towards the door. The auto-bots fired darts at the running seeker. Starscream head turned when the door opened and his red optics widen. Knockout stood there arms wide and slightly slumped forward. The medic shaking servo took out one of the darts before cursing in Cybertronian and fell forward.

"Knockout!" The seeker shouted and walked forward only to skip back from getting hit by a dart. The seeker hissed and ran out. The seeker ran pass a few ally's and jumped up to change in his alt mode. Using his silent thrusters he boost off leaving a thin line of smoke.

"Arcee, the seeker has deployed." The Autobot turned to see a blue femme walking in and looked out at them, her blue optics harden.

"Tell the hunter to use the stasis nets." The motorcycle turned to leave.

"What about him Ma'am?" One of the Autobots gestured to the medic lying on the floor. Arcee stopped and turned her heard to glare at the stasis mech.

"Bring him in for keeping a seeker and stopping us from getting to him." Arcee then left as the two Autobots lifted the recharging mech and carried him out of the parlor.

O.O

Starscream kept his spark signature blocked and flown over civilians that looked up. The night sky was the only thing keeping him from peering eyes and he stayed a safe distance from windows.

"Seeker in sight." An Autobot said as he aimed a net launcher ahead of the 'safe' seeker. "Firing." The hiding 'bot fired a grey net that blended with the night and stood. His blue hunting optics watching as the net landed on his target.

Starscream let out a screech when something came onto him, his first reaction was to shift into his pede-mode and get it off. The net then turned blue as it tangled onto the struggling seeker. Starscream let out a squeak when part of his systems started failing and he fell out of the sky. The Autobot hunter ran across the building roofs and activated his jet packs and flown into the air. His arm's outstretched and caught the falling seeker and landed on the building roof across from his.

"Let me go!" Starscream screeched and continued to struggle, the stasis net shutting down all his flying proto-calls and systems. The Autobot looked at him and laid him, the dark blended mech took out a dart. Starscream optics widens and continued struggling only to get even more tangled. The Autobot held him down and poked the tip of the dart into the seeker neck cables.

Starscream felt the sedative forcing him into recharge; he continued struggling before there was any energy to be used. The Autobot servo rested between the seams of his wings and gently rubbed them. This slowly relaxed Starscream and he laid there venting and slowly letting himself slip into darkness. His red slowly off-lining and his shutters closing, looked at the strange Autobot.

The seeker hunter looks down at him with calm blue optics and rubbed part of his wing. Starscream shivered and let the sedative put him into recharge. The mech lifted his servo from the recharging 'con.

**/Seeker captured and sedated, returning to base/ **The Autobot com. back to base and lifted up the lithe frame. The Autobot saw a small transport ship near his area and opened the door for him, the mech walked towards it carrying the seeker.

"Good work Hunter." Arcee said but she glared at the seeker in his arms. The seeker capture noticed this and cleared his vocals.

"Thank you, but whatever query you have with him is not needed. The war is over and he is needed." The mech said and kept near the seeker. Arcee rolled her blue optics.

"If he is a sire then he is not needed." Arcee said. Every Autobot only looked at her before continuing back what they are doing. Hunter blue optics looked back at the slim frame and his optics harden.

"Maybe he is needed."

O.O

Everything was blurry when he opened his optics, he tried to move but found he was strapped or cuffed down. He tried to see again but the images and colors were blurred though he can now tell everything apart.

"Ratchet, he is waking." He heard the prime's voice yet it pitchy or his audio receptors is still trying to level the noise around him. The seeker turned his head and founding a pounding processor ach, the sedative yet to completely wear off.

"What? The sedative should have last longer than that." He heard the Autobot medic voice and turned to it. The surroundings then popped out more to him due to the bright lights. He was in some kind of lab, he saw several of lights aiming at him and tools. "Optimus make sure he doesn't move." The tone was still pitchy and the words were blurred a bit.

The seeker looked down to see his chest plate open and his spark bare, several wires connected to forgotten ports. Starscream lifted his servo and attempted to yank them out and escape but Optimus touched his servo and put them back on the med-bay berth.

"Starscream, don't move." His voice was now level but the words were still blurred, Starscream opened his mouth components to object. He felt something prick against his neck cable and looked. The medic pulled the needle away and Starscream inwardly cursed. Optimus stood there as the medic words rubbed together and the seeker's vision blurred closely to black.

Starscream let out a soft squeak in attempt of finding rescue, Megatron or Soundwave he didn't care he needed them. Optimus servo touched his wing and rubbed it to relax the frighten seeker and waited for him to slip back into recharge.

The prime was the last thing the seeker saw as he vented and let darkness take over him. He laid his helm back onto the med-berth table. Optimus vented a sigh and lifted his servo off the seeker's wing and looked over at the spark again. His blue optics carefully noted that each plug was still there and stepped back.

"How are the scans Ratchet?" The prime asked looking at the red and white medic. Ratchet typed furiously and watched the screen pop up in the same frequencies.

"This can't be; this has to be some kind of trick." The medic said and Optimus walked over to him and looked at the screen. The screen showed white and gold blending together and the coding keeps popping up the same.

"Ratchet?" The prime said as he looked at the medic who backed away. Ratchet looked up at Optimus and vented repeatedly. Optimus could see disbelief and shocked in the medic's optics.

"Starscream is a seeker carrier."


	5. Chapter 4

One of the Last

Chapter four

A large blue frame vented. His red optics watching over the rest of the seeker trines communicate. The seeker lord vented again and his wings lifted and dropped slightly as the seeker trine's gotten a bit closer. The blue heavy made mech laid back and closed his optic shutters and imagine a lithe frame.

High perked wings and a swaying aft along a femme-like frame that always caught his attention even during Megatron plans of energon raiding or to get a cybertronian artifact. The blue seeker lord snapped his shutters open at the realization. The blue mech wings shivered but not out of disgust but pleasant tingles of the SIC seeker.

"Dreadwing?" The seeker lord lifted his helm so his red optics met blue.

"Hunter…I didn't hear you come in." The blue seeker said to the seeker hunter. The Autobot nodded at the words and stepped forward to him in a respectful manner.

"I wish to tell you something."

O.O

Knockout woke from his recharge two cycles ago. He sat near a metal table and his red optics viewed ahead to see a black tinted observing mirror, the red medic vented a board sigh. When the door open he didn't pop into attention-he looked up to see the red and blue prime and smirk.

_What a lovely paint job_: Knockout thought and sat up slightly as the prime sat before him.

"Greeting's Knockout, do you understand why you are here?" The prime asked the red 'con and noticed the un-wavering calm mech before him.

"I was only protecting Starscream from the Autobot Arcee from harming him is all." Knockout subtly said to the prime. Optimus couldn't disagree with the red 'con about Arcee going after the seeker but it was needed.

"You do know that you were stopping us from obtaining a Carrier seeker." Optimus said and Knockout sat up in full attention.

"What are you talking about? Starscream is a sire." Knockout said. _I guess even the Decepticon medic was even kept in the dark_: Optimus thought.

"Before my men came into the store did Starscream say anything?" Optimus asked, leaning forward and clamping his servos together.

"Other than him breaking down crying after I told him what happen after the last and final battle." Knockout lazed back into the chair, "Did you also know that Starscream trying to overthrow Megatron was just to hide himself?" Optimus lifted his helm in interest.

"What do you mean?" Optimus asked.

"Starscream was ordered to 'overthrow' Megatron in attempts to protect him-self from other seekers. Soundwave plan even and I wouldn't doubt Megatron being a part of it as well." Knockout said. Optimus put one and one together.

"Because he is a carrier, you have been tending to him longer then Ratchet has-is there a reason why a seeker carrier wouldn't want to be a part of a trine?"

"Carrier seekers are male seekers born with femme seeker's coding, but the unique part of them is that they are able to store coding from each spark merge they have and they are very and I mean very attach to their first trine." Knockout explained, "That would also explain why I never seen any of Starscream trine."

"What would happen to carrier that lost their trine?" Optimus asked.

"Like any seeker they go through morning but Carriers well lock themselves away longer then a femme and they wouldn't seek another trine. They would try to off-line themselves in order to join with their trine again." Knockout answered, "The only way to get a carrier into another trine if the opposing seeker trine-leader forces the carrier."

"In order for Starscream to move on is to force him into a trine?" Optimus asked unable to fathom such coding in a male seeker.

"That's one way but it would take one earth week in order for a carrier to be off-line from starving, going insane with no flying, and morning for so long." Knockout said and leaned forward, "Though the reason behind Starscream is truly remarkable-being Soundwave and Megatron to keep him alive would explain him being around so many grounders and staying near them. Unless," Knockout red optics stared deeply into blue, "The Autobots we were fighting on earth killed them and he will only be claimed unless they were off-line."

Optimus optics widens at the thought, Starscream was very resilient but how his thought processes was near Arcee's. The prime only nodded and got up, "Thank you Knockout-I will make sure you are returned to parlor-"

"Acutely prime, I want to stay and help Starscream." Knockout said catching the prime interest.

"Why is that?"

"I work on Starscream for a long time on earth so it would be in best interest to let someone the carrier seeker knows in order to heal him." Knockout said and the prime nodded.

"I see, Knockout walk with me." The red medic got up and followed the large framed mech out of the door. Knockout red optics caste over the prime and inspected his frame. The red and blue prime was made to be noticed and those beautiful rims. Knockout engines purred at the thought.

"Ratchet Knockout here will be a-"The door opened only for the two mech's to stop. A loud high pitch squeaking rang across their audio receivers and they noticed a large seeker sire over Starscream. Ratchet was trying to pull the tinted orange and blue sire off of the lithe seeker.

"Prime a little help here!" Ratchet called as the sire seeker position himself between the struggling Starscream legs. Starscream let out another squeak but higher pitch and the prime rushed in. The prime grabbed onto the shoulder platting of the sire seeker and pulled him away from the frightened lithe seeker.

Knockout rushed over and Starscream grabbed the grounder and pulled himself into him. "Primus." Knockout breathed as he felt the shaking seeker pushed himself into his chassis. Knockout looked back to see the prime and the seeker struggling before bursting into an argument. Starscream tightly closed his optic shutters and made small squeaking sounds.

"Optimus you have no right keeping a carrier away from us!" the sire shouted and Ratchet snorted as he went to traumatized screamer. Ratchet rubbed the seams between the wings and the seeker slowly relaxed in the grounders touches.

"Starstreak, who told you about Starscream?" Optimus asked and the sire seeker wings flared violently.

"Hunter told the seeker lord and everyone heard it."

"Hunter?" Ratchet turned. "That blasted white war mech! When I find him he will wish his life-stream never came!" The medic shouted. Knockout comforted the Starscream and all of them then quieted when the door open.

"Soundwave?" Knockout said and Starscream helm lifted to see a mask 'con standing there with dents and partial metal burns. Soundwave rushed forward and the lithe seeker let go of the red grounder as the TIC hugged the seeker. Soundwave looked at the sire seeker and seemingly glared through the masked.

"_Don't you dare touch my trine Carrier you thieving backstabber!_" Soundwave played a recording of a femme and none that Knockout could tell but she was a seeker. Starstreak back up before leaving a growl as he left the room. Starscream helm rested on the silent mech chassis and vented calmly.

The door closed behind the seeker and Soundwave sang in seeker cant towards the shivering one, the voice still of a femme but someone that Knockout could figure out.

"How did you…Who voice does that belong to?" Ratchet dropped the last question as he listened to the voice the intelligence officer is playing.

"Designation: Slipstream." Soundwave said and the seeker wing twitched at the name, "Slipstream: last second in command, leader of Starscream trine. Function: Decepticon. Deceased..."

"Tell us more."


	6. Chapter 5

**Warning lot's of flash backs! And also I like Cliffhangers.**

_**Flashback**_

**/com link/**

_Thoughts_

One of the Last

Chapter Five

_**Red optics looked down at three seekerlings, the blue and purple one stood in front of a red seekerling. The opposing form of the decepticon warlord made their wings quiver in fear-the crimson and purple one was down as the blue stood high trying not to show fear.**_

"_**Slipstream are you sure?" The larger mech looked over a femme seeker who looked at the seekers and nodded.**_

"_**Lord Megatron I will take full responsibility for them and allow them into my trine." Slipstream said and the seekerlings jumped at the words. Megatron red optics looked over them and sat up in full attention.**_

"_**Designation." Megatron simply said as the three shared three uncertain looks, the blue seeker stepped forward wings flared threateningly and Megatron couldn't help but smirk at the attempt.**_

"_**I'm Thundercracker older of the three spark-split seeker triplets." The blue one said making sure his words wouldn't waver; the Purple one stepped forward as his brother stayed behind him.**_

"_**Skywarp youngest of the three." Megatron nodded and looked at the crimson one. **_

"_**And you must be the second oldest…what's your designation?" Megatron asked as his optics soften.**_

"_**I'm Starscream sir."**_

O.O

Shockwave watched the news of a seeker in the air that had flown and caused the Autobots and even Knockout problems-sadly no one off-lined. The singular optic mech raised and swiftly walked to three pods of the size of the organics' called humans. The scientist typed onto the console and heard the nearly forgotten hiss and locks.

"Guardians-Starscream has been found." The used-to-be 'con said as the three stepped out of their pods.

O.O

The seeker escaped out of the Med-bay after the TIC told everyone or mostly the Autobots from earth about his trine and he couldn't be there, his first trine-mates face-plates flashed over his processor and he then rubbed his helm and tightly closed his optics.

Skywarp…

Was the first in his trine to go…it was agony Thundercrack and the lithe mech mourned at their brother and stayed near each other-it was to be a simple battle, with a few drones off-lined and battle scars and of course it was their first fighting mission. Soundwave surely wasted no time to explain that one and the results shocked the Prime.

O.O

"_**Our first fighting mission with the Autobots." Starscream chirped in happiness, as the younger brother only nodded. "What's wrong 'warp?"**_

"_**Just afraid by going into battle with them is all." Skywarp said and Thundercracker playfully punched his arm.**_

"_**Don't worry were going to be alongside you till the last." The blue larger mech said. Starscream then took out a camera and turned it on.**_

"_**Thundercracker is right, well be with you and were going to get out of it all functioning…but let's take a picture and remember this moment." The crimson seeker said and the tine-mates nodded. The seeker gave the camera to a drone that held it up and the group huddled together. The light flashed before the red optics.**_

_**The battle lasted and Skywarp ended up off-lining in front of their optics and the two mourned, the camera dropped and recorded the morning scene. The frame of Megatron lifted it up and gave a pained look before turning it off.**_

_**Though Optimus and Cliffjumper seemed guilty for what they had done.**_

O.O

Starscream vented-Optimus only helped off-line one of his trine-mates, Bulkhead only injured them and Bumblebee…well he did nothing so there is no reason to have a grudge against him. Starscream was then pushed against the wall and his shutters shot open upon seeing a pair of angery blue optics.

"A-arcee, I didn't see you I w-"

"Shut it!" the femme said as part of the blade came out of her arm and she through the seeker onto the ground and through a blade onto the ground. "You're fighting me." Starscream knew exactly why the femme challenges him and he only got up and kicked the blade back towards her.

"I have no query for you." Starscream said-_lie_: The seeker thought.

"I am not letting you go after what you did to Cliffjumper! Now you fight me!" Arcee shouted as she gotten into a fighting stance. Starscream crossed his arms over his chassis and tilted his hips.

"No…" Arcee lashed out and punched him in the face-plate and the seeker only looked back at her. "You off-lined Cliffjumper!" She lashed out again and the seeker fell and she got onto him and raised her servo and the blade ready to end the seeker, "And you disserve to off-line!"

"He disserved it as much as you!" Starscream shouted and Arcee optics brightens in pure rage.

"What?!"

"You don't remember? Does a crimson seeker ring a bell?" Starscream and that made the femme stop. "Does a shrieking cry of pain and lost ring a bell? Does threatening promises of making you suffer the same lose…?"

"That…you…" Arcee hesitated.

"You took away my trines leader that blasted foul Cliffjumper helped and showed no mercy, "Starscream felt coolant fill his optics, "You then chased a seekerling of the color purple with linings of orange-yellow and slowly, painfully off-lined but…"

"A crimson seeker stopped us and we were forced to retreat…that seekerling l-"

"Sunwarp died!" Starscream shrieked, "You took away my little brother's and his bondmate's last coding-the very seeker I sparked!" Starscream shouted, "Do you know how long I mourned? Do you know how long I have plotted into neither killing you or the red mech?! So long and when I had the chance I took it!"

Arcee stared down at the seeker and her optics widens-all hatred residing as she replaced some of the color frame with crimson red and the face-plate of the younger, foolish decepticon seeker, "Primus…no…"Arcee said and Starscream pushed her off. The lithe seeker stood and glared at her.

"I made you feel my pain-and now were both even…" Starscream walked away from the motorcycle femme.

O.O

**_Starscream ran towards the sounds of blasters and seeker shrieks and squeaks of a seekerling. The crimson lithe seeker activated his thruster and paused when he saw the blue seeker femme laying on the gorund ventilating her last breaths._****_  
_**

**_"Primus no, Slipstream!" Starscream flown to her an d landed beside her and coolant in his red optics. The femme smiled-blue energon running down the side of her face-plate. Her shaking servo raised and touched his and she gasped._**

**_"I'll be beside...my brother-Sunstorm...and his bonded Skywarp." The femme said as Starscream gripped her clawed servo._**

**_"I-i'll call Hook, you sh-"_**

**_"Starscream...you are leader of...our trine and new...second in command of the...decepticon army." Slipstream vented and Starscream shook his helm. Her optics flickered their last red light before turning black as her life-stream ended. Starscream vented hitch before shooting his helm up when a high pitch squeaking noise reaches his acute receptors._**

**_"Sunwarp!" The crimson seeker stood and ran towards the sound of his trines youngest mate. He turned and his red optics widen when the seekerling was on the ground with a blade through his shoulder plating and the bluee motorcycle femme and the red Autobot-Arcee and Cliffjumper was over the seekerling._**

**_Starscream started blasting them and the two reacted where a ground bridge opened behind them and they ran for it. Starscream kept shooting until the bridge closed and he ran towards the seekerling and felt his energon run cold._**

**_Sunwarp vented a pained gasp and looked up with red teary optics. Starscream carefully pulled the blade out and hitched on his venting. _**

**_"W...who were my creators?" The seekerling asked looking up._**

**_"My...l-little brother Skywarp...a-and his bondmate...Sunstorm..." Starscream answered and pulled the seekerling up so his helm rested on his chassis-the seekerling relaxed as he listened to the carrier's spark._**

**_"I'm part of your spark..." The seekerling said and his body slowly went limp._**

**_"So is...Slipstream-our trine leader...and your creators...my older brother...and Ramjet..." Starscream mumbled._**

_**"Please...protect them...protect uncle TC...protect Ramjet...please." Sunwarp said and Starscream hitched.**_

_**"I...will try." Starscream said as coolant started slipping his optics as the red light flickered before turning completely black. The sounds of the seekerling spark ceasing into silence.**_

_**Starscream Screeched out in pain and misery as he sobbed before the Decepticon re-enforcement came into the energon caverns.**_

O.O

Starscream vented at the memory and looked over at the data-pad that the TIC gave him, the picture of his first trine and him in crimson red.

The lithe seeker kicked something as it played a video of each trine leader-the day Sunstorm asked him and Thundercracker to spark-bond to their youngest brother-the memory made Starscream smile. As the praised look of the orange and yellow seeker's red optics was true and Skywarp was beyond happy.

O.O

**_Sunstorm walked into the mess hall, his red optics looking until he found noticeable blue ad red and strolled to it. Starscream and his older brother talked before looking up a a yellow and orange seeker. The seeker vented calmly before opening his mouth components._**

**_"May i have permission to spark-bond with Skywarp?" The seeker asked quickly and closed his optics._**

**_Starscream and Thundercracker looked at each other before nodding._**

**_"Sure."_**

**_Sunstorm opened his optics and had a small smile. "Thank you."_**

**_"Just, don't make him said or give him to much sugar-he is a very hyper seeker." Starscream said and the small group laughed. Later that day Skywarp ran to his older brothers with giddy smile and hugged them._**

**_"I'm bonded! oh thank you! thank you! thank you!"_**

**_"Of course little brother, we care about you." Thundercracker said and Starscream nodded._**

**_"Now, do oyu mind letting us go your bending our spinal cords in the wrong way!" Starscream said._**

O.O

Starscream returned to the med-bay and watched the door open, his red optics looking up before widening.


	7. Chapter 6

**Warning lot's of flash backs! And also I like Cliffhangers.**

_**Flashback**_

**/com link/**

_Thoughts_

One of the Last

Chapter six

"S-shockwave." Starscream mumbled, the single optic 'con looked his way.

"Starscream." The scientist said, his attention's on him then the two medics. Ratchet blue optics looked between the seeker and the Decepticon scientist. Knockout had a smile and his red optics looked over the single optic mech frame.

Shockwave walked towards him and gently took the seeker's clawed servo and raised it in his three digit one. The scientist bent down and kept the servo close to his face-plate in a kiss like fashion._ Funny how he has no mouth_: Starscream thought. The 'con lifted up and held the servo.

"It has been a long time hasn't?" Shockwave asked, his voice low and calm-Starscream swore he also heard a hint of passion in it.

"Fifty solar cycles after my trine death and a couple vorns due to the stasis pod." Starscream answered. Knockout then 'cleared' his throat and the two looked his way.

"So, how do you two know each other?" The red medic asked and Ratchet raised an optic ridge towards the scientist. Shockwave let the seeker's servo go and allowed the seeker inside the med-bay.

"Since him and his spark-split brothers joined the Decepticons. The last I saw your paint job was still red." Shockwave answered as he looked over the new frame of the SIC seeker. Starscream sputtered a bit and looked away as Knockout smiled deviously.

"Really now?" Knockout asked and the grey seeker red optics narrowed.

"That was a long time ago!" Starscream growled at the medic, the red grounder smiled as his red optics looked over the seeker's frame and replaced it with red and innocence. The image made the red grounder shivered and his smile widens. Starscream stepped behind the single optic mech to avoid the devious optics of the red grounder. Shockwave gave a glare and the red grounder engines hitched before looking away whistling.

Shockwave moved so the seeker was pushed forward only to get a slight glare from him, "I must be going now; I need to assist the prime in finding more seekers." Shockwave said.

"Good luck Shockwave and make sure you tell prime how much I hate him for doing this to me!" Starscream shouted towards the scientist as he walked away. The single optic mech gave a low chuckle before the door closes.

"Now then," Ratchet said before patting onto the med-bay berth, "Time for some more checkups and upgrades."

O.O

Dreadwing red optics was narrowed towards Starstreak, the sire framed seeker shuffled uncomfortably in the heated glare. The seeker lord vented as calmly before his optics looked towards the prime, "I apologize for this, prime." The blue mech said and stood up walking towards the two frames.

"I understand Hunter told you about Starscream as well?" Optimus asked the blue seeker his arms resting on his sides. Starstreak looked at the ground as Dreadwing gave him another glare.

"He has…" the blue seeker lord then made optic contact with the prime, and may I ask why he isn't choosing a trine so we can strengthen our numbers?"

"He is not in the mental state to form another trine Dreadwing." Optimus answered. Dreadwing wings tensed at the thought of the seeker still morning of the fallen so long ago-his spark pulsed in the want of healing the carrier se-Dreadwing mentally slapped himself, he was speaking about Starscream! That traitor of a seeker. "Also, everything Starscream seem to be during the war was a cover up."

"What?" Dreadwing head pop up as he watched the prime left, the seeker clawed servos clenched into fist before returning back to his throne. His red optics darting over the other sire seeker's before dispersing back to their trines. The seeker lord sat down and closed his optics in thought.

O.O

Starscream walked through the hall's of the seeker safe-house; as the Autobots called it. The seeker hips swayed a bit as he drawn near his room, holding onto a data-pad with all of what is left of his deceased trine. The seeker stopped in front of the room and took out a key and pressed it to the pad; the bottom half opened and Starscream punch in the codes.

As the door opened and Starscream looked up to see a larger frame and two sets of servos grab him. The seeker jumped in surprise as he was pulled into the room and pushed towards another two larger frames. The door closed and locked by the first larger frame. Starscream opened his mouth but one of their servos covered it before he made a sound.

"Relax little carrier," Starscream red optics looked up and felt cuffs on his wrist components shutting down part of his systems-data pad dropping to the ground, "We only want you to have fun and be a part of our trine." The larger framed seeker said as he drawled near-his wings up high and slightly extended then before. Starscream wings lowered as one of the other two lifted him up and carried him to his berth.

Starscream opened his mouth and let out an audio shattering squeak and then a gag was put into his derma and tied behind his helm. The carrier seeker violently shook and he felt coolant in his optics-the one with the extended wings touches his with sharp digits and carefully rubbed it. Starscream attempted to escape by moving back but his back met the wall and looked up at the sire seekers.

"Should we blind fold him?" One of them asked to the trine leader-which he nodded.

"Our little carrier is a bit afraid-which I don't blame him but if it helps him relax do it." The sire seeker's voice sounded…familiar to Starscream. One of them then grabbed his arm and yanks him towards the sires, the smaller seeker struggled. His shutters closed tightly as a blind fold was then over his optics-Starscream struggled when the peace of cloth was tied behind his helm.

Then he felt three sets of servos over his frame-one touching his lowered wings, another his chassis and stomach and one on his lithe legs moving up and down it. Starscream stayed still and violently shook at the spot-one of the sire seekers near his audio receivers and he shivered at the hot breath.

"Shhh, my little carrier-were going to make you feel so good." Then his servos went to his interfacing plating and despite of the gag Starscream squeak.

O.O

Dreadwing walked in the halls-his wings quivering slightly whenever his thought lands on the SIC seeker. The blue sire vented a sigh and walked past the carrier's door only to stop when an audio shattering squeak exited from it. The seeker lord turned and walked towards the door and leans in pressing his audio receivers to it-a faint struggling and whispers were made and a gagged squeak sound was heard.

Dreadwing spark clenched when he heard the squeaks-a sign of a sparkling or carrier seeker used when in distress or danger-or a really effective defensive mechanism. Dreadwing then backed up and raised one of his pede's and slammed it down onto the door. The door fell backwards and he entered and his red optics widen.

"Seeker lord? W-what are you doing here?" The seeker trine-leader turned his helm and his optics widens at the sight of the blue frame. Dreadwing optics then stared at a tied, blinded, gaged carrier that was shaking in the three servos-his interfacing platting off and lubricant seen leaking out of his valve with his lithe legs spread open. Starscream took the opportunity and squeak through the gag and Dreadwing optics narrowed at them and walked forward.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Dreadwing asked his voice in pure hatred and disgusted at the scene. They are forcing a seeker but not just any seeker-a carrier seeker into their trine, bound and gagged. The trine-leader got up as well the others and they got into a defensive position.

"Taking the carrier into _our_ trine!" The trine-leader said. Starscream lay on his berth and struggled with the cuffs and attempted to get the blind fold off. As he rubbed his head against the berth covers and got the blind fold off he sat up and looked at the four seeker's in his room-his optics widen at the sight of Dreadwing.

_He…came to save me?_: Starscream thought and sat there knowing he was no use in this position. The three seekers looked at each other and smirked.

"Since you have no trine Dreadwing, and we have a carrier-that makes us seeker lords." The trine leader said and Dreadwing optics narrowed.

"You can't take care of every single seeker in this safe house Stormwind-also you are forcing a carrier seeker into your trine." Dreadwing said and noticed they were drawing near him and he got read for a fight. The trine leader darted forward his digits in view and Dreadwing moved out and grabbed his wing and yanks him into the wall-the other two took the moment of being forgotten and grabbed Dreadwing wings and pulled him down.

The seeker lord gritted his denta in pain and heard a swift clicking sound of stasis cuffs on his wrist. He looked down down after opening his shutters to find them. Dreadwing got to his knee's only to have the trine leader kneed him to the face-plate.

Starscream jumped at the blow to his former 'con companion and winced when the trine leader neared him.

"Now Dreadwing, whatch as i-"-Stormwind grabbed Starscream shoulder and pushed him down the berth completely on his back and positioned himself between the seekers legs-"-Take dear little Starscream into my trine." The golden and red seeker said and the carrier optics widens.

_No…_: Starscream thought when his interfacing platting slide and revealed his spike: _you're supposed to be dead!_: Starscream shouted in his head and he tightly closed his optic shutters when the spike rubbed his valve.

"I suggest you let him go." A female voice said and the trine leader looked behind upon seeing a small human sized green armored femme standing behind him and holding a cabled wreaking ball. His red optics looked back to see his trine-mates laying on the ground as a blue armored mech walked near the green femme. "No? Okay you asked for it." The green femme spins the weapon weapon like a lasso and through it so it wrapped around the seeker's wing and yanks back.

Stormwind optics widens at the strength and pain let's go of Starscream and fell backwards. The carrier curled and watched noticing a yellow and black small frame getting the stasis cuffs off of Dreadwing. The blue mech walked towards Stormwing helm and pointed his blaster at him.

"Don't move."Pede's hitting the metal ground was heard nearby the room and stopped at the scene before them. A blue femme stepped forward.

"What is going on here?!" Arcee shouted and the blue mech stepped away as she stared down at him and walked towards the femme.

"Long time no see Arcee." His helm moved out of the way.

"J-jack?"


	8. Chapter 7

One of the Last

Chapter seven

Arcee paced as her optics wonders back to the CMO medic and the newly reformed Jack, Miko and Raf. Starscream was of course inside the med-bay-shaking and shivering as Dreadwing sang in seeker cant to calm him down. Knockout was going back and forth getting the medic tools to fix Stormwind wing as the blasted trine leader seeker shouted at the seeker lord about _his _carrier.

Starscream seemed to cuddle closer to Dreadwing and his wings very low. The seeker surely didn't care for his dignity when he was silently crying into the larger blue frame. The door to the med-bay opened revealing Shockwave and the rest of the earth Autobot team. Bulkhead and Bumblebee rushed into the room the time but managed to get in and looked at the 'human' friends.

Bumblebee gave whirls and beeps to the human sized yellow and black armored Raf and raised his servo so his digit touched his cheek. Raf hugged it with a gentle smile and his classes slouched down for a moment before he pushed it up.

"I'm fine 'bee but I also missed you." The sixteen year old said. Arcee then looked at Jack and back at the ground not knowing what to say, Miko stood with a large smile on her face-her hair seemed the same but longer and no doubt the wild childish side of her faltered.

"Bulk'!" She shouted and the green wrecker came to her and slouched over her.

"Miko? I…but we saw…" Bulkhead attempted to find his words and Optimus looked up to see Stormwind in the room shouting in seeker cant at Dreadwing. Optimus vented a frustrated sigh when he translated the furious singing tone. Dreadwing only gave him a glare when Starscream made a soft squeaking noise along his crying.

Ratchet glared at the seeker sire and then turned away from his wing so he went to the traumatized SIC and carefully put his servo onto the seeker's wings and petted it. Starscream jumped giving a screeching squeak and the trio of small group reacted by pointing their newly affine weapons. Jack blasters that was equal design of Arcee but more fit to his size, Raf blaster came from his arm and the same design as Bumblebee and Miko allowed stick with cable to drop down before shifting into wrecking balls. Ratchet jumped and Shockwave looked down at them and they put them away.

"I'm dearly sorry it's in their new programming to protect Starscream whenever he makes such sounds." Shockwave explained. Everyone gave him a look and Knockout raised an optic brow.

"What do you mean…'programming'?" Arcee asked. her servo's gripping into fist. Shockwave raised his in peace and Optimus moved in to stop thing from progressing into a violent fight or argument.

"They are techno-organics, newly modified due to extensive working and of course their platting and weapons are based off their guardians before Megatron sent them to me." Shockwave said as he turned to the three. Jack, Raf and Miko looked at each other slightly with discomfort.

"They are still the same just highly upgraded to meet Cybertronian standards." Shockwave continued and Arcee got passed the prime and punched the scientist right in his noiseless, mouth less and single optic face-plate. Optimus pulled Arcee away from Shockwave before she do any more damage to the scientist.

"How dare you! You disgraceful 'con-"

"If it wasn't for me to make them part cybertronian they would have withered by time or die of other causes!" Shockwave retorted and Arcee spark ached at the truth of those words. Shockwave looked over at Starscream, Dreadwing and Ratchet-he vented when Starscream was staring at them, coolant tears sliding down his face-plate.

"W…what about th…their programming's?" Starscream asked.

"Yes, Megatron sent me them to reform them for your protection due to your coding. Though I bet it wasn't easy due to the Autobots but he managed somehow and all I did was made them techno-organics and put the same armor and weapon types as their guardians." Shockwave explained to the seeker.

"We thought they were murdered by that bastard!" Arcee shouted and Shockwave looked at her.

"Then please answer the question that hangs in my CPU my dear." Shockwave said to the blue femme and Optimus let's her go.

"It was during a relic retrieval mission and Miko gotten through the ground bridge. Raf and Jack went after her but they were already at the battle sight." Arcee begin.

_**The nineteen year old Japanese girl peered over a rock as she watched the fighting partake between the 'cons and 'bots. She took out her pink cell-phone and took various pictures. A hand touched her shoulder and she jumped and turned seeing Jack. The female sighed and noticed Raf.**_

"_**Miko-you know it's dangerous out here, Raf call Ratchet for a bridge back." Jack said and the sixteen year old nodded and took out his cell-phone and dialed on it. He pressed it to his ear while Jack and Miko argued about the situation, he turned seeing a shadow loaming over them-his brown eyes looked up to see a vehicon above them. He lowered the phone and backed up.**_

"_**Uh…guys." He said backing up and the two continued to argue, "guys!"**_

"_**What is it…Raf." Jack said and he turned seeing the 'con, "Run!" The humans then ran towards the battlefield and the drone followed suit blasting at them. Miko hurried ahead with her long legs as Jack followed along with Raf. The sixteen year old boy tripped and landed a few feet after them.**_

"_**Raf!" Miko shouted and the two stopped and turn back to help their friend. The drone pointed his blaster at the small organic group only for it to be repeatedly shot at by a blue femme.**_

"_**Arcee!" Jack shouted and the blue motor-cycle looked at them.**_

"_**You three go and take cover! And call a bridge to get out of here!" Arcee shouted and the three humans ran towards a cavern mouth only to stop.**_

"_**Megatron!" Miko shouted as Raf bumped into them and raised his finger to push his glasses back. The decpticon lord looked down at them and smiled.**_

"_**Miko!" Bulkhead shouted as the other 'bots looked at them. Bumblebee whirled and beeped as Arcee optics widens.**_

"_**Jack!" The group backed away when the dark mech raised his arm canon up and the humans ran for it. Arcee ran towards them and blasted the drones the got in her way-then a purple light and the sound of screams along with a blaster going off. She looked up to see the tyrant standing there and lowering his blaster where a burned ground is with smoke rising but no human remains…just ashes and smoke.**_

_**The femme paused as the other's and she screech in pure hatred and ran after the tyrant. Megatron only looked up as Soundwave came out of nowhere and punched the femme Autobot.**_

"_**Decpticons, rise up!" the tyrant said as he transformed, the drones stopped and transformed as they followed their leader out of the cavern open top cavern. Soundwave looked at the Autobots seeing them around the smoldered spot and transformed flying away.**_

o.O

Soundwave came in and heard the beginning story.

"_Soundwave contact Shockwave and tell him prepare to further the plans._" Everyone stopped at the sound of the tyrant voice and looked at the intelligence officer. Soundwave then raised his helm to see Starscream very close to Dreadwing and the blue seeker holding him protectively and his red optics kept giving side glares at another sire seeker.

O.O

_**Megatron sat in the empty bridge room with Soundwave. The intelligence officer looked up and the tyrant saw Laserbeak not covering part of his chassis. Soundwave looked up and so did Megatron when the door opened, the small subordinate carrying a cage with the three humans in as they shouted and glared at the small 'con. **_

_**Laserbeak set the cage down in Megatron servo and went back to Soundwave chassis. Megatron only looked down at the humans with piercing red optics. Miko stood and pointed at the tyrant.**_

"_**Hey! Let us go or our guardians will smash their way in here and kick you metal platted ass!" Miko shouted and Megatron only smiled and chuckled.**_

"_**They think your dead younglings-so I doubt they will do that." Megatron replied and a horrid look ridden her complexion as well the others. **_

"_**You're lying!" Miko shouted as she gotten close to the bars and tears in her eyes, Raf was hugged closer to Jack in a tight grip. The sixteen year old could clearly see a sheet of sweat on the twenty year old and he feared for all their safeties.**_

"_**I wish I was youngling though-"-the tyrant brings the cage closer to his face-plate-"-you are going to do something for me."**_

"_**We are not betraying our friends!" Jack shouted and Megatron only laughed.**_

"_**I do not require information younglings-only you three to protect a certain seeker." Megatron said.**_

"_**Who? Starscream?" Raf asked and the tyrant nodded. The three gave each other confused and uncertain looks.**_

"_**Why?" Miko growled knowing it was useless but she isn't cowering to the blasted 'con lord for that matter.**_

"_**Simple-he has a very unique coding that places him in danger to other seekers and you three are going to be his future guardians."**_

"_**I thought you hate him and-"Jack tried to figure this out-was this another of the tyrants lies and tricks or truth?**_

"_**In due time younglings," Megatron handed the caged humans to Soundwave who took it and looked down at them through his mask, "In due time." Megatron waved them off and Soundwave left and the three looked around and Miko tried to pick the lock.**_

"_**Suggestion: comply." Soundwave said and Miko looks up with a glare.**_

"_**Why?" she hissed back.**_

"_**Answer: see cybertron, would stay beside guardians without aging or rotting." Soundwave said as the door opened when the sight of a single optic decepticon was there. The humans then cowered when they were handed over to the mysterious Decepticon.**_


	9. Chapter 8

One of the Last

Chapter eight

Starscream thought everything through-when he was in hiding from his latest 'scheme' Megatron gotten the three humans from the Autobots to become his guardians. Autobots won the war-no big surprise anymore-also there is less than twenty-five sire seekers in the safe house. The SIC vented a long sigh-no doubt one of the many best for him to choose but…he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Then his systems started heating and his fans clicked on with a soft hum. The seeker blinked and then a soft scowl formed onto his face, "Great-now I have to be worried of everyone!" The seeker screamed out loud and was thankful that he was away from everyone else.

O.O

Dreadwing glared hard at Soundwind when he through his claims about Starscream once again and this time he announced it to the entire room of sire seekers. Each trine leader's glared at him then cursed in seeker cant.

"For the last time Stormwind-Starscream isn't yours!"Dreadwing shouted as he was so close of letting his rage take control and kill the seeker in front of him. Stormwind glared at the seeker lord-challenging his position for power.

"He is mine not yours!" The two then got into an argument-Dreadwing defending Starscream from being claimed unfairly and Stormwind throwing claims and accusations. Then the microphone turned on.

"Can the seeker lord-Dreadwing come to the med-bay?" Dreadwing vented and silently thank primus for the interruption. The blue seeker walked out of the hall and his wings slowly relaxed. Dreadwing walked past several doors-even Starscream before he stopped and looked at it. The seeker lord vented a sigh and continued on resisting the urge to walk into the room.

As he neared the med-bay door his sensors picked up a sweet aroma.

O.O

Starscream stopped when the med-bay door opened. His wings quivered and the mech below him seemed to pause and vented calmly.

"D-dreadwing, can you help me?" Knockout asked when the blue seeker came into sight.

Dreadwing blinked a couple times at the sight before him-Starscream was on top of the red medic, valve showing and leaking lubricant on top of the grounder interface panel. His wings quivered with what seemed to be need, want and desire before flexing to show their beautiful length. The seeker back was curved to show more of his unique chassis and aft. Starscream then blushed furiously at the sight he displayed without turning to see who was at the door.

The carrier moved as his protective platting covered his neither region. He then stood while Knockout had a residing smirk on his face-plate. Starscream felt even more heat crawl onto his frame and contemplated if he should attempt to run away again-at least for the heat cycle to wear off.

Dreadwing vented again having another whiff from that alluring aroma before walking forward with all his will not to jump Starscream. Knockout then stood and gotten a rag to clean off the lithe seeker lubricant offs his interfacing platting.

"So glad you came when you did Dreadwing, you see Starscream is going through heat and we thought it may be possible for you to court him." The red medic said and the lithe seeker shivered at the thought of being courted by another. Starscream shook his helm and glared at Knockout.

"What makes you think I will accept him?" Starscream said and the medic merely chuckled.

"Look at him screamer, Dreadwing is trying with all his might not to simply jump and take you on the spot." Knockout said. The lithe seeker just wanted to take that smirk off the grounder face-plate but he had other things to worry about. Starscream looked at the blue seeker who moved towards them but his optics trained onto the carrier and trying to fight his protocols.

Dreadwing vented a bit and his will was slowly withering by the scent. The blue seeker walked near them before closing his optics to gain control over his senses and opened them to see a smug smile on the red grounder.

"Why are you smiling?"

"The mere fact that your restraining yourself from taking screamer over there." Knockout chuckled as he went back to work. Dreadwing looked over at the lithe seeker and by slipping his wings up and slightly extended before he made them back normal. Starscream gave a weak chuckle as he felt his frame heat and wings tingled at the thought of the seeker lord accepting him into his trine. The carrier left the med-bay with Dreadwing following. The carrier thought of his scent that must have allured Dreadwing.

They walked in the hall together and Dreadwing optics kept landing onto Starscream wings-how they twitched and flexed before lowering. The scent growing stronger-the idea of Starscream allowing him to accept him into his trine-to recreate their population and bare his sparklings. Starscream the codes in for his berth room and walked in with his wings high and every desire to allow Dreadwing to take him.

When Dreadwing entered the room Starscream valve panel opened then the blue seeker digits rubbed it-feeling his past arousal didn't fade. Starscream gasped and walked to his berth and laid on it with his aft in the air. Dreadwing growled in possession and lowered himself onto his knees. The seeker lord glossa darted out and he tasted the SIC.

"nnngg…" Starscream moaned and he gripped the covers. The lithe seeker ventilated at the feeling of the seeker lord glossa on his most valve. "D-dreadwing…" He moaned softly and the blue seeker lord wings raised and extended to their full glory.

The sweet aroma leaving the seeker, the soft pleased cries exiting those sweet vocals, the trembling of his hips and electricity tickling his face-plate-Dreadwing is in the well. The blue seeker glossa had no mercy when he tasted the small mech-his glossa touching sensitive nodes, tasting the lubricant that left from Starscream.

Starscream wings flexed and he opened his derma to give a silent blessed scream. The lithe seeker rolled his hips and whined when Dreadwing powerful-large servos gripped them; holding him in placing. Starscream gasped-he felt electricity leaving seams and he smiled at the pleasant feeling-to be needed and desired again.

_So long…it's been so long…_: Starscream thought and he lifted his aft up to allow the larger seeker to get more. Starscream continued to smile and felt overload neared-Dreadwing licking as grown wilder and he moaned at the pleasant attention. His valve clenched and Starscream jumped, optics wide and he gasped.

_No…not now…nnghh_: Starscream overloaded when images of his trine-mates appeared onto his CPU. The lithe seeker shook and Dreadwing pulled back and he stood over the lithe seeker. The seeker lord turned Starscream over onto his back and both their red optics stared at each other. Dreadwing leaned forward and nipped at Starscream neck cables-leaving his mark.

Starscream felt his legs raised and a soft clicking sound of an interface panel removing. The seeker lord spike pressurized and rubbed against the smaller seekers valve. The lithe seeker felt hesitation from the other and he gripped Dreadwing arm-encouraging him to continue. Dreadwing then moved, his spike went into the most heat of the SIC valve. Dreadwing shuddered as the carrier arched with a silent scream. The most valve, that amazing heat-he begin to move.

Starscream arched at each thrust, his mouth wide open with silent moans and gasps left. Starscream thrust forward to match Dreadwing, his audio receivers picking up slight praises from the larger build-of his wings, his frame. Starscream arches again-his body showing his flexibility, his unique frame style bending that a femme may not be able to achieve.

Dreadwing thrusted forward with more confidence as the lithe seeker arched again feeling his next overload near. When the lithe seeker derma opened an audio-shattering squeak left it and his servos lifted and covered and Dreadwing stopped. The door then blasted down and the three techno-organics stood there.

"Alright step away from the carrier!" Miko shouted as the two stared at her. Dreadwing did as she asked and the lithe seeker looked embarrassed.

"S…sorry! I didn't mean to do that it was just instinct!" Starscream said to the seeker lord who only looked at him and gave a soft smile.

"It is all right-in truth I didn't think you would last that long." Dreadwing said and the three kids lowered their weapons. Starscream wings lowered and he looked at the door.

"Now I need to talk to Optimus about getting that door fixed…again." Starscream mumbled and the three smiled nervously. Starscream raised his servo and shooed them away and they obliged. Starscream got up and his valve platting moved to cover it. The lithe seeker left the room and Dreadwing followed making sure he made it there safely.

O.O

Optimus raised his optic ridge at the request and looked over at Dreadwing then the kids, the prime vented and nodded. "Very well for now you are sharing a room with Knockout for the time being till we get the door fixed."

"Thanks and sorry about the uhh mess." Starscream said as he felt another one of his trine personas and he closed his derma and turned to leave.

Dreadwing was ready to follow till the prime stopped him.

"Dreadwing, I have noticed you are trying to…court the seeker." Optimus said when the kids left ear shot range. The blue seeker lord wings relaxed and turned to the prime whose optics wishing for answers.

"Optimus I know Starscream won't be in a trine for a long time but I feel that it is better to give him a choice then force him." Dreadwing said and the prime only nodded.

"I have been wondering why such coding as Starscream denies him to be in another trine." Optimus said

"The coding it-self is no problem but Carriers absorb certain coding from each spark-merge with their trine and even in death it feels like he is betraying his original trine." Dreadwing said and vented out. "Though it is even in seekerlings but later in their life-streams they find out, it only means there not tied down by the past anymore but Starscream hasn't came around yet…he still thinks he is betraying his trine just by choosing another."

O.O

Knockout hummed and looked at the door when Starscream entered and sat onto the med-bay berth. The red grounder smiled and stride up to the lithe seeker.

"So? I want the juicy details." Knockout said and Starscream gave him a side-ward glare.

"MY programming got into the way and the guardians came to the 'rescue'." Starscream said and knockout then knew what that meant.

"You…really want to be in another trine do you?"Knockout asked and the seeker nodded and felt coolant tears in his optics.

"Even when I think about it…I can't and when I try their faces flashes before my optics…I-I just want to be a part of a trine again-to feel wanted…"Starscream mumbled and Knockout hugged him, venting soft air onto the seekers hot frame and hushing him to be calm. Starscream wept for his loss and hugged the red grounder, when Ratchet returned Knockout glared at him.

Ratchet only stood there before turning and left the two 'cons alone. Knockout lifted Starscream up and felt the seeker wings lowered.

"Shhh, Starscream-I'm sure you will have another trine soon…Primus can't be that cruel." Knockout said and rubbed the seams of the seeker wings.

"I-if h…he wasn't then I…I wouldn't have this cod-coding…"Starscream sobbed and Knockout hushed him and softly sang him to recharge with seeker cant.

O.O

To say the least Jack wasn't surprise Starscream wanted another trine-but what surprised him by who he wanted to achieve that with. Miko lifted up with a smile and Raf pushed his glassed back as they stared at the computer.

"Next rations say Starscream achieves it with Dreadwing helped." Miko said and Jack knew she was setting a bet. The two boys knew it was wrong but they wanted to help the suffering seeker carrier.

"I bet Dreadwing is going to be his next trine." Raf said and Miko only laughed at that.

"My bet is Stormwind will get what he disserves." Jack said and the two looked at him, "I blaster in his face-plate." The three then chuckled at the thought and they nodded in agreement.


	10. Chapter 9

One of the Last

Chapter nine

_Starscream…_

The seeker wing's twitched and his frame shivered. The shutters of his optics tightly closed and his clawed digits dug deeply into the berth covers.

…_Why are you leaving brother?..._

The seeker then turned and his fans kicked on, his CPU playing vivid images of his trine. The carrier gasped and arched slightly as his spark pulsed painfully.

_You are now…trine leader…take care of them…_

Coolant tears started forming behind closed optics.

_C-carrier…who was m-my sires?_

Darkness all around him, whispers of the deceased echoing in the lightless surrounding. Then he could see ahead-the scene of what seemed to be a meadow before him. The seeker had a brief look to find his paint its old crimson red.

"_**Come on Starscream!"**_

The young image looked up to see his coded brothers ahead of him with smiles and waving at him. The crimson seeker then ran forward, happiness filling his spark. The rest of the trine appeared before him.

_Slipstream…_

Then it seemed they gotten further and Starscream picked up his pace.

_Ramjet…_

"_**Come on Screamer!" His little brother Skywarp shouted waving at him.**_

"I'm trying!" He shouted feeling his lithe legs starting to hurt.

_Sunstorm…_

The two images then walked pass the hill and Starscream felt the longing path growing to a cease and continued.

_Sunwarp…_

The young crimson seeker vented as he started walking up the hill-a smile on his features and red optics ready to land onto his trine. Each step seems like vorns when he reached the top of the hill, his wings up high and his systems tingling.

"TC,'warp-how I mi-"When he reached the top wings dropped at the scene before you,"-ssed you…?" Nothing but a burned part of the meadow, many trees broken and corps of 'con drones laid upon the ground. Starscream stepped forward with caution as he neared the graveyard with each careful step before he saw a familiar bulky blue frame with wings. "TC!" Starscream then ran to the laying seeker and touched it.

_**No warm…no pulse…no vent… **_

Coolant tears slips from red optics, vents hitching and his entire form started trembling. "No…", Starscream sat on his knee's with dropped wings helm lowed. The carrier wept before his deceased brother. He then looked at the drones only to see them as the rest of his trine…

_**Gone…gone forever…**_

Starscream allow more coolant tears to slip till he heard shifting sounds coming behind him.

"_**Don't cry…brother"**_

Starscream felt his upper arm gripped by powerful sharp servos; the crimson seeker looked back of the deceased blue frame only to let out a frightened gasp. Before him was Thundercracker with a black sickening smile and empty black optics. Starscream let out a screech and attempted to pull away from the being before him. The being before him pulled him forward with much greater force.

"_**We promise to protect you brother…"**_

The being before him seems to whisper without moving its own mouth. Another pair of servos gripped him and when he looked he saw the same style of face but on his younger coding brother frame.

"_**We won't ever allow anyone to harm you or take you away!"**_

"Stop!" Starscream screeched and struggled as another pair gripped one of his legs, then another then another. "Stop this! Stop torturing me!"The crimson seeker shouted.

"_**Starscream..."**_

The whispers continued in their voices, their frames, their tones.

"_**Starscream…Starscream…Starscream…"**_

They moved closer, pushing him closer to the burnt ground-blocking the sight of the sky and sun. The clustered saying his name over and over in a chant. His struggles ceased as each one grabbed him-moving closer. The carrier closed his optics tightly and let out a screeching squeak. Yet they didn't move not even left nor the nightmare ended-they blocked him.

"_**Star**_scream!" The noise seemed to fade and the white light started forming in the cracks of their armor.

"Starscream! Wake up!"

O.O

Starscream optics shot open to meet red ones as well. His fans on high to cool his frame as well sharp digits digging into red paint and armor. The carrier noticed a soft petting in the seams of his wings and slowly relaxed.

"K-knockout?" The seeker said the medic's name with a hesitant voice that skipped with fear.

"You were having a nightmare…"The red grounder whispered calmly to the carrier. Starscream relaxed his grip on the medic and looked at the damage he had dealt and looked guilty. Then he noticed the position, the medic's hips between his legs with both servos on his upper arms-his face-plate to close to his and their chassis barely touching.

"Uhhh…"The seeker seemed to make his optics look away with a faint blush and the grounder chuckled. "Sorry about your paint."

"You were doing it unconsciously and can't allow you to go through another mental impairment if I allowed your nightmare to continue." The medic looked down at the seeker moved up a bit so their interface panels touching, both of his manicured digits moving on the covers looking down at the carrier. "It was about your deceased trine wasn't it?"

"I…I don't know what to do anymore…I-I can't run from my problems now since I'm th-the seeker's last hope b-but even if I-I attempted it due to the c-"Knockout silenced the confused seeker with a kiss as he lowered himself where their chassis now touched. The seeker wrapped his arms around the medic neck and allowed the intrusion-his body wanting attention with his processor near breaking point.

Knockout glossa entered the seeker mouth components and heard a clicking sound of a panel opening for him. One of his servos slides down the side of the lithe frame to his aft and lifted him up. Mouth's disconnected and the seeker let out a gasp when Knockout nipped his neck cables before licking it-the medic felt a faint claim on the seeker neck.

_So close of being accepted but the coding and fear stopped you…_:Knockout thought and his panel opened. Starscream whined of being suppressed for so long-vorns upon vorns of need wanting relief. Starscream felt the medic's pressurized spike made a swift thrust into his awaiting valve. The seeker let out a light gasp and the medic kissed him again and thrusts forward with no wait-feeling the carrier below move into his.

Starscream gasped, moaned and allowed screams to be devoured into the heated kiss that kept returning to his mouth components for more. Starscream arched before allowing himself to overload around the red medic. Knockout shivered and pulled his spike out and let the trainsfluid slip between the seekers legs.

Starscream didn't let go of the medic neck and the grounder relaxed onto his frame. His listened to the seeker soft vents, fans on high, but most of all-his calm spark. The medic laid beside the seeker and kept him close.

"I never thought…you were this hurt and broken when we met…I always thought Megatron did this to you when I heard your return-but to find it from a complex coding…all those solar cycles wondering why…now I know why you acted the way you did around everyone and how you wanted to see them even through all the pain and embarrassments…my poor Herr Kommandant. "

O.O

Hunter stood outside the medic door, his helm resting onto the door as he vented calmly. The white frame then stepped away and walked down the hall-his blue optics the only thing cutting the darkness when he neared his berth-room.

The mech punched in the codes and entered the dark room, when the door closed the white frame trembled.

„How dare that medic..."The white mech helm looked up with blazing optics, „How dare them all thinking they can take the commander away from me..."

O.O

Starscream felt his systems refreshed and his processor free from achs and pain. The seeker wings where high and his hips swayed with a soft smile on his face-plate. The interface the medic provided him did many wonders for him and he was really glad because of it. Even for the un-called for mess he found between his legs wasn't that bad and all he needs is some nice and peace in the washwracks to soothe the rest of his overtaxed frame.

_Maybe pursway Optimus to allow me to go out for a flight every once and a while..._:Starscream thought as he entered the clean washwracks. The seeker poked his helm in before proceeding.

He walked to one of the free spacings and turned the head of the cile to make water come out. Stream slowly came out as the hot water hit him and the ground. His wings perked at the feeling as dirt started to slip between his seams The seeker lightly moaned and gave a silent praise of the deluz feeling against his frame.

O.O

Knockout was at work before he turned his helm to see Soundwave enter-with Optimus.

„Knockout where is Starscream?" The prime asked and the medic felt part of his frame heat at just that lovely tone.

„He is in the washwracks..."

„Starscream: needs another set of codings to stop nightmares." Soundwave said and the medic then knew the third saw the entire scene between him and the carrier. The medic vented and Soundwave sent a silent thank you between their com links. Knockout smirked at the small praise before turning to them and Ratchet entered grumbling something about orgainics and noise.

„What now?" Ratchet said seeming a bit annoyed.

Starscream needs some dream blocking codings so he won't go through another shift." Knockout said and the older medic vented.

„Primus, the other codings didn't last long?"

„Starscream: needs double after each addition or they will burn up easily or allow slips of the memory to slip into his recharge." Soundwave advised and Ratchet punched in some codes to a cabnit.

O.O

Steam, hot water and the feeling of dirt and grin leaving his seams. Starscream hummed and his wings shivered when fully perked. A soft song used to reach into seams of his frame to make the rest of the dirt to disappear.

Unknowist to the seeker a figure crept upon the poor seeker-his frame masked by the steam. The mech crept forward before wrapping am arm around the seekers waist and forcing a cloth over the seeker mouth when it opened.

Starscream jumped and struggled and each movement the grip tighten. His senors started spinning from the exotic smell entering his systems.

Hunter waited for the seeker to stop moving, his blue optics staring down at the small mech and then felt the frame fall limps. The white mech kept the cloth on the seeker's face-plate and walked forward where the small frame touched the wall. That when he let the seeker mouth freed and looked down at the recharging carrier.

He then picked up a sponge and carefully rubbed the seams between his back and wings to get the rest of the dirt and grin. When satisfied he lift the seeker over his wings and walked out of the washwracks-allowing the water to run and more steam to appear.


	11. Chapter 10

One of the last

Chapter ten

Dreadwing spark pulsed widely-telling him to protect something…but what? The blue seeker closed his optic shutters and listened closely to his spark, shutting everything out.

_Help…_

Help? Who needs help? What needs help? The seeker lord thought until a faint image of wings flashed into his CPU-a seeker needs help? Dreadwing vented frustrated that he couldn't just get a simple answer anymore. Though, wait…lithe frame-with wings? With his scent and bite mark upon his neck cables.

"Starscream…"The seeker lord opened his optics to see two of the medic's walking through the door with Soundwave. Worry upon their face-plates as they eyed each sire seeker in the room with suspicions.

"Dreadwing…"Knockout said-no hello or greeting as he walked up the stairs to the seeker lord throne, "Starscream-we can't find him." The red grounder vented and the blue frame propped up.

_Protection…needs help…_

"What do you mean you can't find him?" Dreadwing asked-his red optics darkens when the message from his spark started becoming clear.

"Starscream is missing!"Knockout shouted, "I think he ran off o-or someone kidnapped him."

_Starscream would never have run!_: Dreadwing thought as the furious idea reached his audio receptors._ Where would he go? Not after the Autobots have figured he bares carrier coding-and he wouldn't risk harming himself just to off-line himself…would he?_: Dreadwing shook his helm at the thought and contemplated. The SIC was very unpredictable…what if the pressure of him choosing a another was getting a bit too hard and went into hiding until he was able to face someone…

"Dreadwing?" Knockout asked and the blue seeker looked up with dark optics. _Why am I worrying about that blasted seeker?! He killed my own coded brother and ran off without giving me a fight and blamed it on the Autobots of all things! I don't care even if it was a cover up to protect himself from sires-he was a traitor and a deserter and I wouldn't be surprised if he ran from this...:_ Dreadwing thought sourly.

"And why come to me?"Dreadwing asked and caught the red seeker off guard.

"Wha-aren't you and Starscream getting-"

"Don't even make such a thought Knockout! He is a traitor and you shouldn't be surprised if he even ran off somewhere in hiding." Dreadwing stated and got a glare from the red medic. Sure Starscream did 'attempt' to over throw Megatron and ran off as well blame others for his mistake but that's not what he seen yesterday night. The seeker looked like he was on a near breakdown, the pressure of him getting into another trine or getting spark was getting to him also he was still morning!

"Dreadwing-"

"And you let him get into your processor-"

"He's my friend Dreadwing!"

"-by which of friends? A shield or a cover up? Knockout you have seen Starscream and I say if he wants to run let him."

"Did you know he had a nightmare about his trine last night?!" Knockout shouted and that got every seeker attention and the large frame froze. "He screamed in his sleep-begging his own trine to let him go! When I got him out of it he was near mental breakdown-"-Knockout stepped closer, his optics blazing with rage and the need to protect his own friend-"-and when I say I know him-don't you dare say that I don't and he is using me!"

Knockout vented out and felt his rage dwindle. "Now are you going to help us find him or not?"

O.O

Starscream opened his optics and blinked-the be-welding smell was fading from his circuits. The seeker moved slightly and blinked when he felt wrist components cuffed behind his back-he attempted to say something but it only came out as grumbled words.

_Wh-whats going on?_: Starscream thought and moved a bit as his aft lifted to prying blue optics.

"That's a lovely sight commander…"

O.O

Raf typed furiously as he looked at each camera and spark signal. "Nothing-where ever Starscream is he has silenced his spark signature…"

"Maybe he went out for some flying-I don't think the Autobots gave him some sky for a while." Miko suggested.

"He didn't need his spark signal to be covered if that was the case and he wouldn't be gone longer than three hours." Raf countered. Jack rubbed the back of his head-Arcee was on monitor duty and he knew of her revenge but lately she only showed sympathy towards the seeker. Bulkhead and Miko did their usual when back on earth and Bumblebee had been…shy near Raf as Soundwave even seemed a bit…close to the yellow mech.

"Okay…if you want to get Starscream away you needed to know the area-camera's all around and know the seeker's coding very well…"

"Someone who has been on the inside for a long time and been on the Nemesis to know about his coding…Megatron is dead, Soundwave is frantic on his where about…" Raf said and looked his laptop before getting an idea. "Drones…"

"What?" Miko looked puzzled.

"The 'con drones-one of them must have an Autobot sigil…" Raf then type into his laptop.

"Which one?"

"Hunter…"

O.O

The carrier stopped and rolled onto his back-making sure his wing wasn't pressed on. Before was the large white frame of the seeker hunter. Starscream blinked. "I can't have you running off now-not when I have you right where I want you." The mech stood and walked over to the carrier seeker. His larger servos moving forward and softly gripped one of his lithe legs and rubbed it.

Starscream flinched now knowing what was going to happen and moved away from the opposing frame. Hunter gave a reassuring smile and pulled the seeker back to him and loomed over him. Starscream frame shook and he attempted to squeak to get his three techno-organic in here and save him. Hunter chuckled at the attempts.

"I numbed your carrier coding so-no one can interrupt us commander." whispered into his audio receptors. His digits ran down Starscream frame bringing shivers out of the carrier. "So beautiful-so long I waited for you to take command of the 'cons my commander." Starscream blinked at that sentence and looked at him straight at the optics, demanding answers.

"heheh, I guess I am unrecognizable-loyal decepticon drone-ST-3V3 at your service my commander." Starscream optics widens and the white mech kissed his neck cables. The seeker then struggled to escape out of the drones grip but his pressure kept him from getting away.

"Didn't you always want to be in charge commander? I even helped Optimus destroy Megatron for you." Starscream then made muffle sounds and the drone took that as a question. "I poisoned him…"Starscream felt rage and kneed the mech above him but only allowed the seeker hunter to get between his legs. "I knew Optimus couldn't do it so I poisoned him-the poison ate his energon fuel with each vent or move and since he was fighting the prime and he dealt blows to him the energon depleted faster as I watched from a distance. He then wavered as the poison killed him-not the prime and since there was no more energon it was led to believe he went off-lined by energon lost from those battle wounds…" Steve said and his servos went behind Starscream back-his digits over the seeker valve panel.

Starscream screamed muffled curses at the mech and froze when his panel was opened manually. Starscream shook and he looked up at the mech with pleading optics that had coolant tears in them. Steve took the wrong message and kissed the forehead of his helm. His digits slipped into the seekers valve and the carrier arched-their chassis rubbing and he moved his digits.

Starscream cried and tried to fight the un-wanted pleasure. The seeker tightly closed his optics as the mech pushed those thick digits back and forth-moisten his valve for entry. "So beautiful…Skyquake would have been proud to show you to Dreadwing if he had succeeded into getting you into his trine."

The carrier jumped as he stared at the drone and felt his overload coming closer. "hehehe, Makeshift over heard you talking to Soundwave about idea's or next plans to get Megatron out of the picture-when he also he the leader himself give plans about each idea. How you only did it when you're going through heat…then he told Skyquake about it and the green seeker went after you after the plan succeeded…Megatron off-lined Makeshift and found the information already slipped."

Overload wrecked the carrier's frame-his valve tightening around the digits and lay back feeling the nice electrical impulses bouncing in seams. Steve spike came out of his housing and thrusts into the seeker valve. Starscream let out a muffled gasps and tightly closed his optics when the mech thrusted into him.

_Help…_: Starscream thought not realizing he was sending it in a small trine bound. _Someone…please stop this!_

O.O

Dreadwing popped up as he felt a tingle in his frame, his servo touched it as he can barely feel the carrier. He blinked-he had heard of carriers pulse. _No…_:Dreadwing stood and walked towards the down the stairs towards the door. _My carrier…and if anyone attempts to take him away…then they will know why I am the seeker lord._

The blue seeker continued to walk-feeling the pulse getting stronger-Starscream plea's for a savior. The blue frame passed countless Autobots before stopping in front of a door. Dreadwing turned to it and felt the carrier pulse emanating from it. He lifted a pede and kicked the door down hearing the metal tear and give.

O.O

Steve jumped and lifted off the carrier to see the seeker lord at the door way. "Dreadwing! how did-" Starscream optics widens when the white mechs chassis blew off-metal and energon went flying and blue optics dimming to black.

Dreadwing blaster shifted back into his servo and walked towards the bounded carrier and took off his gagged.

"D-dreadwing…" Starscream mumbled and pressed his helm against the seeker lord chassis. The seeker lord undid the stasis cuffs and lifted the carrier in bridal style and walked out of the room. Starscream pressed into the larger frame and his valve cover slid back into place-he softly sobbed and curled in the seeker's grip. "T-thank you…"

O.O

The med-bay door opened and Knockout turned to see Dreadwing carrying the lithe seeker.

"Not again…"Ratchet mumbled and got the birth ready. Dreadwing looked up to the medics and walked in.

"I found him with Hunter…I wasn't fast enough to stop him from scarring the carrier."Dreadwing said and laid the seeker down onto the birth. Starscream kept his grip on the blue seeker and looked around the med-bay to see one of his guardians with Bumblebee and Soundwave.

"Hunter: Where about?" Soundwave asked.

"Off-line…"


	12. Chapter 11

_**Author Note**_

_**Alright I read an interesting review and I like to answer the confusing parts. I know some of you have watched the Transformers Prime show and I did a lot of canon and so I will explain some things. Starscream was in a Stasis pod during the final battle and how long it takes to rebuild Cybertron and perhaps a ton of vorns later. **_

_**But I will answer the three questions you have asked so, 1-I know Starscream desecrated Skyquake with Dark Energon and indeed was killed by the Autobots which the Autobots part was true here. The part where Steve explains that scene is where Skyquake went after the SIC seeker and tried to get him into his and Dreadwing's trine except the Autobots interfered and Starscream ran for it. 2-The second part of where Steve said about Makeshift is due to the fact he overheard the conversation about Starscream having carrier seeker coding and went to tell the seekers. Instead he told a drone to tell them if he didn't succeed-Megatron killed him because he was risking Starscream safety (even though he was killed by Wheeljack bomb in the show). Also Starscream tertiary towards Megatron is a cover up so sire seekers won't go after which was planned and the idea was from Soundwave. Though every time he 'betrayed' Megatron is because he is going through heat. 3-I know I'm not good at history since most of the time I have to make up a lot of stuff but it anything is confusing to you guys please ask so I can explain in the next chapter. Oh, I also need someone to read over my chapters for mistakes since I am not that perfect. Though I think a lot of canon has happened in my story and I didn't say it would be accurate. **_

_**But onto Chapter eleven of 'One of the Last'**_

O.O

One of the Last

Chapter eleven

Optimus vented at the report he was given by the red medic. The prime looked over Starscream claim of Hunter or ST-3V3 confession. "Ratchet even did a memory check-everything he said was true." Knockout said, his red optics looking over the prime's chassis. Knockout walked around the desk before sitting on it and admiring the prime's frame-the design and texture.

"Thank you Knockout, report back with Starscream condition when he awakes." Optimus said and read the report given to him. Knockout still sat there before the larger mech looked up at him, "Something the matter?"

"Why yes there is…" Knockout got up and Optimus watched him closely, "It seems to me that you are not paying attention to the events around you."

"Events? Knockout I tried to protect Starscream as be-"

"Not that but how Soundwave is trying to mmm court Bumblebee," Knockout watch the prime carefully as he stood at the side. Optimus turned his chair and leaned back with his leg parted-Knockouts frame heated at the sight, "how Miko and Bulkhead are getting even closer and Ratchet heheh trying to get my attention." Knockout then slide onto Optimus lap and sat on his knee components with a slight smile. "Yet you don't seem to see my frame brightly polished and popped out when you walk in-always busy you are, like a nice little prime~."

"Knockout…are you drunk?" Optimus asked as his sensors picked up high grid leaving Knockout's vents. Knockout hummed as a yes before leaning down and his digits poking into the grill. Optimus vents hitch and the red medic continued his assault. "Knockout…no." The prime grabbed the red medic wrist components and yanked them away from his grill as he winced at the burn of the sharp digit left behind.

The medic pouted slightly before leaning forward and rubbing their chassis. "Come on Prime…not even for relieving attention?" Knockout begged and thrusts his hips forward where both their interfacing plating rubbed together. Optimus grunted at the act and felt his frame started to grow warm. The prime turned and pushed the medic onto the desk. "Oh~" Knockout gave and looked up at the prime and his frame giving off of heat.

Optimus stared down at the smaller mech and Knockout two servos slipped and caressed the back of his helm allowing one digit to pass his sensitive sensors crest on his helm. Optimus shivered at the delicate touch that he did notice the medic moving up to him. He paused when he felt another derma against his; prime engines purred and allowed the intrusion as Knockout leaned back bring the prime with him.

Knockout let the prime go and felt nips near his neck, taking the hint he leaned back and jumped when the prime bit him hard enough to leave a mark. "Ohh~ you're a biter~." Knockout moaned and the prime stopped.

"Sorry…"

"Don't be I just hope your rough sweet rims." Knockout said and opened his cover to show his valve and spike. Optimus looked at what is presented, the wet valve lubricant leaking on top of his desk, the sound of the medic engines purring and silently begging. The prime vented and allowed his spike out of its housing and thrusts forward into the unprepared valve. "Oh!"

Knockout arched at the pleasant burn and moaned when the prime begin moving those powerful hips. Optimus bit the red grounder neck cables and continued give hard, deep thrust. Knockout arched once more, his servos reaching up rubbing the sensors on his helm, his digits dipping into the grill. Optimus shivered at the sensation and shifted slightly to find the bunch of sensitive wires-he smirked when the medic froze at the spot before screaming out his pleasure. To say the least the prime was thankful his office was soundproof.

Electricity rippled between them, their chassis scratching against each other and their sparks spinning rapidly. Overload broke from the two, Knockout calling the prime name as Optimus broke the skin and tasted the medic energon.

"I'm all yours sweet rims-as you are mine."Knockout purred when the prime lifted his helm, he then use his servos to bring their derma met.

O.O

Bumblebee kept looking back to see if he was being watched and always see Shockwave and Soundwave a few feet behind him. The yellow mech vented to relax and continued walking looking for Raf, unknowing that Shockwave looked at him when his wings lowered.

"Soundwave, are you sure? He may be cute but he is still young." The single optic mech looked at the TIC. Soundwave nodded and the scientist vented a long sigh. "Fine, but make sure he enjoys it." Soundwave hugged the larger frame before letting go and walking off in the direction the yellow mech walked off.

The masked 'con used the surveillance to locate the yellow bug and walked towards his room.

O.O

Bumblebee lay on the berth, facing away from the door and reading a note his human left for him. The muscle car vented a sigh and closed his optics; he made small beeps and whirls then jumped when something brushed between his legs. He lifted up and the object followed, Bumblebee looked only to see a tendril brushing over his interface platting the pressed against it before moving down and up.

The yellow mech squeak and his door wings twitched. The youngling raised his aft into the air and the front pressed against the berth. The yellow mech let out long clicking noise, feeling the appendages caressing the lower frame. Bumblebee closed his optic shutter and allowed the touches. Another appendage touched the interface platting then slid up to the yellow mech's chassis that's when his valve platting.

Bumblebee jumped when digits caressed his hips and a digit rubbed the soft metal of his valve. Bumblebee chirped and beeped as he shook. A reassuring translation came across a com link before one of a third appendage entered his virgin valve. The appendage was small enough not to break the seal.

Soundwave took off his mask after clicks of latches releasing and a hiss of fresh air rushing behind it. His derma kissed the yellow 'bot door wings. The small appendage moving back and forth covered in the mini-bot lubricant. The heat rising from the frame under him, the pleased cries leaving those damage vocals. Soundwave used the free appendages to flip the Autobot onto his back and took the vocal amplifier off the young mech.

Bumblebee then reached for it but the appendages stopped him and watched as the ex-con put his mask and Bumblebee amplifier onto the desk next to the berth. The yellow mech looked up into red cat-like optics with some shading's of purple, a light scars on the corners of his derma and a thin scar going down his throat. Soundwave captured the damage mech derma into a searing kiss and looked deep into blue optics. Soundwave glossa licked the scarred derma and took it into a kiss again; his appendage was taken out of the prepared valve.

The TIC spike came out of its housing and lined it with the yellow mech's valve. Before he thrust into the virgin he captured his derma again and felt the seal break. Bumblebee jumped and the 'con caught the attempted scream. The appendages moving up to the delicate door wings and rubbed them making the yellow mech gasp.

Bumblebee keened a moan as the intelligence officer moved, feeling his legs shaking and his frame over-heating. The fans soft whirls can be heard with scraping of metal and damaged cries.

O.O

"Shockwave…."The blue femme called making the scientist look away from his work.

"Yes?"

"I…was wondering-about Soundwave real relationship with Starscream." The blue motorcycle leaned back not even looking at the single optic mech.

"Is it because Soundwave loyalty to Megatron and catching Starscream plans to de-thrown him?" Shockwave asked and the blue femme nodded. She looked at him with both arms crossed and her blue optics-burned for answers. Shockwave smiled underneath his mask then looked back at his new gadget. "Soundwave made a promise to the last trine leader before she went on her last mission."

"A promise?" Arcee voice contained curiosity.

"He promised her to protect Starscream…from those who wished to harm him and…himself." Shockwave answered. "Even with his loyalty to Megatron he kept that promise and hoped his master would understand…why did you think he never off-lined him and always forgiven him? "

"Because he was still mourning for his loss…Is it true that Megatron was even a part of it?"Arcee asked and Shockwave nodded.

"When he first saw Starscream was when he was still in his youngling years…then he had another reason to win this war…"Shockwave digit tapped the metal, "He fell in love and gave a silent promise to bond with him after the war."


	13. Chapter 12

One of the Last

Chapter twelve

Starscream opened his optics and froze when he saw an unfamiliar place. The seeker carrier then relaxed and vented a relieved sigh when he saw Ratchet. "What happened?" Starscream asked feeling part of his seams aching and his wings quiver from what felt like release.

"You were 'botnapped by Hunter and rapped." Ratchet said and typed on the machine. Starscream shivered as the memory came up-he was gagged and bound but not blinded. The carrier sat up as the image of Dreadwing waltz in and blasted the mech's chassis in front of him…stopping the drone from finishing what he began.

"What of dre-"

"He came in here carrying you. You then fell into stasis from crying in his arms." Ratchet said seeing the seeker wings twitched.

"Then I wasn't dreaming-he saved me...twice…I thought he would just leave me to my fate after what I did to his…coded brethren."Starscream vented before the thought of Skyquake came into his CPU and started reminding him what he had done to the blue sire.

"Guess he figured you have already paid the price for it." Ratchet said before walking over to the seeker with an energon cube, "Also I noticed you weren't refueling your lines seeker." Starscream looked away in hopes he would drop it. Even the nightmare incident with Knockout he had hoped it would end him but then again the red medic may have refueled him in his recharge. "Got to stop doing this to you-self, Starscream."

"I want a trine…"

"What?" Ratchet jumped back.

"I'm ready…"Starscream and he looked up with determined optics, "Call Dreadwing and tell him to tell the trine's that I have decided to join a trine." The carrier stood up a bit dizzy then took the energon cube and drinks the sweet nectar. He needs a lot more for what he is going to do for the rest of the day and the pressure that will be put onto him. Ratchet nodded and watched the seeker leave with twitchy wings.

"This is going to be a long orn." Ratchet mumbled before the door opened again revealing the red medic platting, and smooth designs.

"Hello Ratchet-what's the troubled look for?" The red grounder asked before Ratchet vented.

"Starscream has decided to be a part of a trine and he wants be to tell Dreadwing to prepare for it." Ratchet said seeing the equal shock from Knockout.

"Primus…after we just welded the cuts in his valve?" Knockout asked and Ratchet nodded.

O.O

Dreadwing wings stiffened when he heard what Starscream was planning…"Are you sure?" He asked making sure his CPU wasn't playing what he wanted to hear for a long time-which only been like two Meta-cycles since Starscream got here. Ratchet nodded and the seeker lord relaxed and his wings quiver at the thought of seducing the carrier to be in his-to hear the pleased moans like he made during heat. To feel the quivering frame in his grasp and set his red optics on those moving wings. The thought of what color his spark may look like made Dreadwing want to win the seeker even more.

"He will be doing it around the rising of the sun tomorrow." Ratchet noted seeing how Dreadwing flinched and nodded to acknowledge the statement. When the transmission ended he turned back at the rest of the awaiting trines to hear of the carrier's condition.

"The carrier is well…and tomorrow he is planning to join trine."Dreading said and heard the pleased chirps from the sire's and wings standing high in the air. The blue seeker lord vented and hoped Starscream was truly ready for this.

O.O

Optimus optics widens when the announcements of Starscream ready to be part of a trine rang across the intercom, shocking him to the very spark. He looked over at Shockwave who stood there with very wide optics that showed the same emotions.

The scientist looked up paying full attention to the announcement, "If this is some fragged up joke or revenge I'm going to murder the mech or femme behind this." Shockwave said before placing the data-pad down and walked out to notice the three guardians hearing the announcement's and carrying what seemed to be traditional VOS jewels to Starscream room.

"What are you three doing?" Shockwave asked.

"Starscream asked us to get it since well you know." Miko waved her hand towards the intercom.

"He says he needs them so he could give them to his chosen trine." Raf answered and Shockwave then knew this was the seeker's choice. Shockwave looked hesitant to ask the question, "Yes, he made the request and is very certain this is going to go very well."

Shockwave nodded before a bad thought ran across his processor about Soundwave. "Primus…"

O.O

Soundwave sat up and his uniquely colored optics widens at the announcements. He then looked over at the recharging Bumblebee and found him snuggled closely to his tendrils. Bumblebee made soft snores and then snuggled closer to Soundwave, his damaged derma parted slightly. The ex-con laid there before figuring he could solve this tomorrow.

Bumblebee shivered in his re-charge when the tendrils softly slide across his frame then between his legs.

O.O

Knockout jumped when Ratchet barged into the door, "You interfaced with prime?!" the medic shouted. The red grounder looked at him with confused optics.

"and?" Knockout asked can't believing the reaction from the old-med-bot. The red medic then put down his buffer and looked over the sire seeker frame for any scratches or dent before waving him off. "Now then don't do anything violent if you wish to look lovely for Screamer." Ratchet optic twitched and the larger seeker moved out quickly not wanting to risk his lovely frame.

Knockout tilted his hips and stared at the CMO. Ratchet fumed and walked in still haven't given the red 'bot an answer of his harsh reaction. "Ratchet, may I ask why you are acting like your about to blow a fuse?"

"You should know damn well why…"Ratchet answered and the red medic blinked.

"No, I don't-please indulge me so I can understand." Ratchet optic twitched even more before venting out, "You interfaced with prime…and he didn't do anything to court you…"Ratchet looked away and Knockout blinked. The red grounder thought he only made up the old model trying to court him just to get Optimus to interface with him and keep him…love him and fill in the void Breakdown did.

_Primus…now I feel guilty!_: Knockout thought and tried to figure how to play his next move. Ratchet walked up and kissed the cheek of his face-plate.

"Orian and I have agreed…to share you." Ratchet whispered as his digits dipped into the red medic grill. Knockout engines begins purring as he shivered, he stared into blue optics before the shutters half closed and the old model moved in to capture his derma.


	14. Chapter 13

One of the Last

Chapter thirteen

Starscream laid on his birth as his wings fluttered up and down and the tension he felt in his spark. He couldn't re-charge and every time he tried he sees their face-plates glaring down at him with disappointment and hurtful betrayal. The carrier allowed a few stray coolant tears to slip and hugged his pillow as his entire form shivered.

"No matter what…"He whispered as he could feel his old trine coding listening to him, "I will always love and remember you." Starscream closed his optics in another attempt to fall into re-charge, the colors of his old trine was clear in his mind as he slowly slipped into re-charge.

Before falling into re-charge he could hear the SIC and trine leader voice before him. The coding tickled his spark and he shivered as if ghost touches were gliding over his frame. He can hear her voice and the feel the relaxing wing pettings, "_**I am proud of you Starscream…it is time for you to find another.**_" Slipstream voice echoed before disappearing with a smile as she stared at the re-charging carrier. "_**We will always be beside you Starscream.**_"

O.O

Dreadwing vented as he stared at the ceiling of the plans and performances that may come tomorrow and the bright colors of the sire trine-leaders with high wings and a…lithe carrier walking down hesitating to raise his wings and uncertainty on his face-plate.

"Starscream…"Dreadwing murmured the Sic designation before closing his optics. He imaged the carrier walking out into the open, the way he may shiver or his wings flutter of the fresh air hitting them. No longer confined into the building without flying, free to be himself and perform in front of many. The way he will out-show many sires, to walk up to one that catches those red optics of his.

Dreadwing wings jittered at the thought of those wings, the curved hips moving, and the grace his flying may hold and yet…he felt a need to have the need to please if he was chosen. The jewels he may give-the color of them that hold many reasons he has chosen the trine he is in.

The blue sire vented before sleeping into re-charging, a soft smile on his bronze face-plate. The ceremony will be remembered for generations after them…the seeker population able to flourish thanks to Starscream…

"…even after all the things you did…after how you made everyone hate you-even the seekers so you wouldn't be able to be another trine…the betrayals you did and the attempts take the 'cons under your wings…yet, why do I still admire you?" the blue seeker lord asked quietly before slipping into re-charge.

O.O

Arcee touched her chest-plate in thought; Starscream was going to be a hero after everything and to be praised for the femme's or carriers he may spark. The blue motorcycle then lends against the wall and vented.

She saw him when he was just getting used to the 'cons, the light color of red on his frame and those new red optics. The blue femme shook as coolant appeared in her optics when she heard a scream of pain and misery in the back of her CPU. She had helped damage the seeker by taking away what was dear to him and as pay back he took away Cliffjumper. Starscream made her feel her pain, when he was helpless and pinned without any way to escape or any way to fight back. That's how she off-lined the seekerlet. Cliffjumper stopped her from off-ling him after she gotten the information from him…then a red seeker ran in.

The horror in his clear optic's, the shaking rage and weariness he gave. She was about to blast him when he gotten closer but her partner dragged her back from the seekerlet and to the bridge. Before she gotten through the bridge the red seeker let out a pained cry full of anger, misery and disbelief. The sound of him trying to reassure the dying seekerlet and screeching out for their medic or any 'bot to help.

She didn't give it much thought or care till now, the reason of why he off-lined Cliffjumper-the pained rage he saw when he stared into her optics after screeching out what she did to deserve it. The loss of a sparking of his trine-the sparkling he has sparked from the coding's of his little brother and his bondmate.

"I'm…so sorry…" She whispered out loud wondering if somehow the seekerling life she took was listening or Starscream with his acute hearing. Before long she crawled onto her berth and laid down silently crying out streams of coolant before slowly drifting into re-charge.

Jack looked back his sleeping guardian before giving a soft frown and turned to his side, thinking about tomorrow and how many routes it will go for the better or the worse. "I hope you know what you're doing Screamer." He mumbled and closed his eyes.

O.O

Soundwave petting the yellow door wings of the yellow 'bot in his arms, the announcements earlier was starting to do its effects. Bumblebee looked up at him with confused blue optics.

"_What is the matter 'wave?_" he asked, his derma moving but the words barely left with a whisper. Soundwave moved the yellow 'bot closer to a younger before he sent a mental message to him. Bumblebee blinked at it before hugging him. "_While on earth…Raf explained about the bird's I saw and why the mother left them and never came back…he told me that the mother felt like it is time for her chicks to leave the nest and explore the world and to continue the family line. That she did it because she disliked them or abandon them. That she only did it because it was time for them to leave the nest and continue to explore their new lives._" Bumblebee said with a smile.

Soundwave tried to compare the explanation with what's going on. Bumblebee damaged derma met his in a soft kiss before pulling back, "_What I'm trying to say is, it is time to allow Starscream to leave the comforts and safety of the nest you built him._"

O.O

Knockout let out a gasp as his entire frame shook, his red optics dimming and a red color shown on his face-plate. "You…know…" He started and reached out with both servos to rub the Face-plates of the two mechs above him. "I like this idea~." The red medic finished. One of them leaned forward and kissed his neck cable.

"I'm glad you approve of this Knockout." Ratchet whispered into his audio receivers. Optimus digits moved over the red frame with a soft smile on his face-plate. Knockout shivered at the contact, electricity bouncing from his red painted metal onto the prime's digits. The last overload subsided as the two cuddled up to the red grounder.

The red medic closed his optic shutters into a peaceful recharge, till the thought of Breakdown crossed his CPU.

O.O

Shockwave looked at the remains of the seeker hunter white frame. The scientist vented a long sigh before turning around and typing on his console. Unknowist to his true surruondings the white frame vents activated before the glow of blue optics on-lined. Shockwave continued to type the end of Hunter's life-stream before someone of larger mass grabbed him by the neck cables before yanking him up.

The scientist single optic brighten with surprise of the constriction and energon supply slowly constricted. "H-how in primus?!" Shockwave seemed to shout as he saw the white frame standing and constricting.

"Dark energon my dear creator."The white mech said as the glow od purple left the empty gap in his chassis, "Now then creator, where is Starscream?"

"Vehicon…he is going ot be i-in trine tomorrow…i-I su-suggest you-ackk."the sound of metal creaking was clear when the white mech grip tighten. His blue optics shifting between blue and red before it settled onto purple. Steve merely smiled widely and brings Shockwave close to his face-plate.

"My little seeker is about to do the wrong thing. Though creator your in no position to tell me what I can and cannot do." Steve said before his digits touched the sensitive sensors on the scientist helm. He watched with interest as his creator held a moan back before loosing his grip on the scientist neck cables. "I believe it is time for him to see his true spark lover."


	15. Chapter 14

One of the last

Chapter fourteen

Starscream vented a long sigh, his red optics closed as he tried to calm his systems. His frame shook as the desire to run away was building greatly in him but a few simple strokes on his wings stopped him. "Thank you Knockout…." Starscream mumbled before he opened his optic shutters and looked at the red grounder.

"Don't worry Screamer; after all you have done so far I can't let your coding take control of you." Knockout said as he gave a small smile. "You have the right to live a happy life-stream, with a trine."

"I know…but I'm…I keep seeing their face-plates…" Starscream lowered his helm as the red medic rubbed his back and seams.

"I see him as well…I see Breakdrown there before he fades away but instead of betrayal he smiles as he watches me continue to progress…"Knockout gave a soft smile before he took his servoes away and looked at the door. The medic waited by the seeker before Starscream felt the air around him fell, his wing's twitched and his function's gone onto alert. Knockout looked at him in confusing before the seeker turned quickly and rams him into the red frame by which moving both of them.

Knockout watched as an energy blast came out of nowhere-decorated in purple and white. The two frames landed onto the ground before Starscream looked up and his optics widened. "I…impossible…" The red medic looked up before his red wing's widened as he stared at the supposed to be decease frame.

Steve gave a soft smile as he inwardly smacked himself about seeker's sixth sense. "Oh Commander Starscream. why did you have to ruin your beautiful frame?" The white mech asked. The seeker stood as his optics landed onto the violet optics.

"Dark…energon…." Starscream whispered as Knockout got up and reached for his staff. The medic flinched away when the seeker hunter blasted it further away.

"Commander, please move so I can end this pest from ruining your life?" Steve mumbled as he aimed the weapon at Knockout but keeps lowering it when any peace of the seeker got into the way.

"Leave Knockout alone!" Starscream shouted, his tone turning into the commanding one as Steve obeyed. "I'll come freely…just leave them alone…"

"Screamer…don't!"

O.O

Dreadwing wing's raised as the door opened, each trine leader seeker raised their wings and felt the plats sift and move before extending. The blue seeker sire watched before his red optics widens at the sight before him. "Knockout!" The blue seeker sire shouted before walking towards the hissing door's to reveal the red frame of the medicine scratched and slightly dented. The medic lay on the ground where one servo prompts him up as his optic's looked at them. The seeker; Starscream was missing from sight with the door behind them blasted off.

Optimus ran quickly as the white and red medic followed, Knockout looked up as his servo gripped a wound on his abdomen. "What happened?" Ratchet quickly said as his servo puts pressure on the wound.

"Screamer…seeker-napped…" Knockout mumbled as he started to be a bit woozy. The three guardians's stood there before looking back at each other, Raf pulled out his laptop and typed on it before looking at them.

"I can't find his spark signature…"

O.O

Starscream struggled in the white mechs grip, his red optics in a dark hue of hatred. "You promised not to hurt him!"He lived up to his name as he let out shrieks of words. The white mech only smiled when the seeker on his shoulder went into his lovely fits. As the one servo above his aft moves lowered and the digit's dipping into the seams and carefully plucked wires.

The seeker let out a surprised squeak as his entire frame flinched. His red optics brightened and his wing's lowered knowing what is to come. "N…no…."

"Ssshhhh commander, it's alright."Steve said as he continued the pathway. The seeker red optic's looked at clues and took in differences and mapped them in his CPU. "Welcome to the little underground paths…I found them after we caught Dreadwing then I made my little hide-out here….prying to primus you will be gifted to us."Steve smiled when the seeker started shaking. He used his free servo to rub one of the lithe legs before turning promptly. "Primus has answered my prays, though I thought I may have to end Arcee if she had the chance to get to you but you ran off due to Soundwave help. Heheh then Knockout was brought here and ended up partnering up to Ratchet and Optimus, the three humans from earth is here, Soundwave is with Bumblebee and my creator Shockwave…"Steve came to an end to a door the was painted the same color before punching in the codes to open it. "He won't bother us my dear commander."

Starscream optics off-lined and his optic shutters closed tightly when the larger frame walked into his secret room. The seeker begged primus to end this or his spark if possible before the endless torture begins.

O.O

"When I find that fragging glitch I am going to tear him apart while he is still function and watches as each piece of armor of his and peeled off his proto-form!"Ratchet shouted as he welded the scratches, wounds and un-dented part of the red medic. Knockout laid there trying not to fall into stasis, his red optics looking over at Optimus who held his servo. The red medic couldn't speak, the drugs Ratchet gave him is affecting his processor greatly. "That pit-stain of a mech also took Starscream! Right when the so waited ceremony was happening! Why I can't wait to get my servo's on hi-"

"Hunter has a lot of mech's that's wants to tear him apart Ratchet." Dreadwing growled as his red optics darkened, his wing's twitching in agitation. The seeker sire paced around the med-bay, "Did you found him yet?!"

"No…the connection wasn't silence but disappeared due to cover up, they need to be really high in the air or underground."Raf said as he typed on his computer and raising each camera, they only caught him retrieving Starscream not taking him out…he must have planned several exit routes that doesn't contain a camera."

"We failed at our job...He got to him because we were catching up with our guardians…" Jack said as he sat down and Miko eyes saddened.

"I hope he isn't being tortured." Miko said and Dreadwing optics off-lined before he closed his shutters.

"I hope so as well guardian…I hope so as well."

O.O

"NO! Stop it please!" Starscream screeched, his spinal strut arching up slightly, his shutters closed tightly. His lithe legs shaking as coolant leaked out of his closed optic shutters. He held his moans back in his best ability

"Commander, just relax and enjoy it-I'll do all the work."Steve said as his glossa returned to Starscream exposed valve and licked across it. He held the seeker's legs a part, his violet optics watches his commander reaction. Each flinch, shiver and twitches; the seeker face-plate trying to hold back his desire and lust. He listened to the held moans and a couple times he listened to the carrier audio shattering squeaks escaped.

"Noooo, s-stops!" Starscream tried kicking away the larger frame but he couldn't get him to budge or stop. He felt electricity appear in his seams; overload nearing quickly and he arched and let out a moan. "No…no…no, no, no…no more."

"Ssshhh Commander, just let it out." Steve said and blew onto the quivering valve. He placed his derma on the valve before allowing his glossa to continue the pleasant intrusion. He smiled when the seeker finally overloaded. He tasted the glorious lubricant before rising and licking the rest of it off his derma, "Such a wonderful taste commander," Steve said as his spike slipped out of his housing, "I will be honored if you allow my spike in you."

Starscream didn't say anything as his helm was on the side, red optics starring at the wall as he flinch when Steve position himself in front of his prepared valve and pushed in. Starscream derma opened and let out a surprised moan, his back arching. He let out pained moans, his frame shaking when the white mech continued.

"OOHH~ Commander such a wonder feeling, those other mech's didn't disserve such feeling." Steve praised as he kept thrusting in a slow manor to enjoy the clenching valve making sure not tear it. Starscream let out many moans mixed with pain before her let out a pleasured moan. The seeker optics widens as the movement begin to increase and his wing's being stroke in a delicate manor. "You're so close, I can feel it."

"Stop…please just stop a-and let me go."

Steve stopped and his purple optics glowed brightly, his spike buried deeply in the seeker before he lifts his servo and cupped the seeker face-plate before yanking him up in a searing kiss. "I'm sorry commander, but I won't give you up to those who don't care about you." Steve kissed the top of Starscream helm before letting his face-plate go, "I won't give you to them 'cause they don't disserve you, because they only want to use you to re-populate the seekers…then after that what will happen to you?"

Starscream laid there with his derma open, he was searching though his CPU for answers. "They will abandon you, charge you with war crimes and execute you-but don't worry, I will keep you safe, I will show you my love every orn and together…we will spark bond."

The seeker took in each word, his spark thumping loudly before he whimpered. "I…I don't want to off-line."

"Ssshhh, I will keep you safe." Steve thrusts forward and watches the seeker taking each wave of pleasure. "I will keep you safe…and mine."


	16. Chapter 15

One of the last

Chapter fifteen

Starscream was burning in Dreadwing thought processor, the frame screaming in pain, his spark begging for him to rescue him. The blue seeker sire wing's twitched as his spark pulsed in the need to save and protect. The blue seeker listened to the guardian's trying to locate the carrier as the medic and prime listened to them and fix their beloved third.

"Where are Soundwave and Shockwave?" Dreadwing asked before they took absolute notice.

"Shockwave was attacked by some mech; the other medic's are fixing him."Ratchet answered as he looked Dreadwing in the optics, "Soundwave is with Bumblebee…"

"Why is he with Bumblebee?"

"The same mech tried to off-line him but Bumblebee gotten in the way." Arcee mumbled and Dreadwing can see the blue femme trying all her will power not to lash out.

"I will let you get the first hit." Dreadwing said as his intention turned back to the thought of destroying the white mech.

"Soundwave found something…"Raf said, "He found a secret door and right before Hunter attacked him."Dreadwing looked at him before getting up and walking to the techno-organic human.

"Tell me."

O.O

Starscream laid there in Steve arms, his wing's getting pets with so much attention and care. Little white lies being whispered in his audio receivers, the white mech other servo on his aft and moved up to the seams before lowering back down to his aft.

The carrier seeker optics where barely lit as he stared at his cuffed servos lying on the seeker's chassis. He thought of different scenarios before settling on one. The seeker moved up and kissed the white mech on the derma to silence him. "I now see…"

Steve took interest in this, his purple optics softening as he listened and helped the mech press into him. "I know now that you are right…" Steve smiled at this and kissed the seeker neck cables. "They are only using me to populate but with you I know I am needed and loved…by my most loyal servant who has supported me since I was on the Nemesis…" Starscream moved up.

Steve turned onto his back and allowed the seeker on top of him; his violet optics dimmed and looking up with love and affection. "I knew you will understand my precious seeker."He reached up and rubbed the seeker face-plate.

"Yes…and they can't have me…" His optics softens with the same affection to the white mech. "I want to bond with you…I want to be by your side forever."The seeker said, his well known deceptive side kicking in and his spark understanding what he is doing. Steve smiled at the words, sucking ach one up like a sponge and rubbed the seeker's hips.

Purple optics glowed brighter and allowed his chassis to slip and to reveal his spark. Starscream optics widens as he stared at the blue spark, his miscalculated the amount of dark energon and the place it was at. Unlike Megatron placing the dark energon above his spark, the white one placed it into his spark protective glass. Starscream stared at the small purple fragment that gave the blue glow a light shade of red.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Steve asked, "I learned from Megatron mistakes…I only used a small portion then kept it in my spark…"

"I see…so whenever some mech or femme tries to off-line you…"

"I'll just get back up."Steve finished as his servoes moved up to his back. Starscream quickly came up with a backup plan and plan and followed suit.

"You are a lot smarter than Megatron please, tell me how you got passed all the guards my knight in shining armor?" The seeker arched his back and lightly moaned in the touches.

"First I had to pay my creator a hello and tell him to cut off all the films after that I had only thirty kliks to retrieve you so to make sure he didn't tell any 'bot I made sure he couldn't speak."Steve said and his spike pressurized out of his housing. Starscream valve platting moved to reveal his moist valve, his spark pulsing calmly as the servos slide down and his digit's entered his valve. "Then I had to ruff up Soundwave since he found the door to this little hide-out so I had to shut him up sadly the yellow mech was there and ended up taking the shot…Bumblebee didn't disserve that."

Starscream shook and his valve clenched around large digit's, his coding not interrupting them since the threat was going to be extinguish. "Then you got to me…no camera's…no 'bot s-oh-seeing us…"Starscream moaned.

"Yes…that's right…"Steve smiled when the seeker overloaded and his digits slipped out and were replaced by his spike. He watched the seeker opened his spark chamber to reveal different hues of light and colors. Steve watched as it was blue then changed to a shade of white then red.

"All those…are my last trines spark codings…"Starscream said as the protective casing and the white mech watched as it turned into a shade of light sky blue. "Slipstream…" then to purple "Skywarp…" Steve watched as it turned another hue then another and listened to each designation, "Thundercracker…Ramjet…Sunstorm…finally Sunwarp." Steve watched as his spark casing opened and the room lighten in the glorious shades of light.

"And this…coding of yours will take mine…and still change shades?...which one is your color?"Steve asked as he watched it turned the same hues as the seeker servos lowered and rubbed around the spark chamber seeing the white mech to busy to notice the real danger.

"Then…you should know that we seeker's…"Starscream lowered down and kissed the white mech on the derma, "Value our trine and youngling's lives more than ours…"

"Wha?"Steve froze when the seeker's razor digits went right to his spark and felt it ripping out the dark energon. "C-commander…?"

Starscream optics darkened a dark shade of red as his bound servos pulled the dark energon out, "You know…I interfaced with Megatron since it was his only way to apologize to me after what happened to my trine…"Starscream watched as the purple glow was slipping from the white mech's optics. "Since he was the one that put them in the positions…that I had to suffer then the problem with other sire seeker's occurred and well…I had to give up my reputation for another one but a disgraceful one…"

The seeker smirked when the dark energon slipped out of the sparks grip, he watched as the spark flickered and his red optics looked into blue. "Com-commander….why…?"Steve asked as he watched the seeker throw the dark energon fragment to the other side of the room.

"Because I have the right to control my own life-stream…"Starscream said as he lifts himself off the seeker hunter spike and closed his panel. The spark went back into its casing and the spark chamber platting slide back into place. "And I'm not a fan for being trapped."

Steve took that in and smiled, his spike returning back to its housing and the seeker watch the larger frame slowly off-line before him. "At least I got the chance…"Steve said as his servo reaches up and cups the seeker's face-plate, "To have you…even for a short time period…"Starscream sat there and watched the spark flickered out, the blue optics turning black and the frame falling limp.

Starscream face-plate formed a scowl as he reached for the key to un-lock his stasis cuffs. His wing's twitched in need to fly or be in open air. The seeker got off the larger no longer functioning frame and walked towards the door and touches it. "Now, what was that code?"

O.O

Soundwave felt like he failed, he stared down at the yellow mech that lay in the medic berth. The masked 'con looked at Shockwave who returned from extensive care. The weld marking's clear on the re-charging mech, one of his sensors's where replaced by an identical one and the information officer felt another wave of guilt.

Soundwave looked back at Bumblebee and watched him vent, small twitches and the welding's on the re-charging mech.

"Soundwave…"The mask 'con looked at the door to see the blue seeker sire. Soundwave acknowledged him and looked away when the blue seeker stepped in, "I am sorry for what have happened." Dreadwing said and looked at the two damaged mechs.

Soundwave looked at him and the blue seeker vented a sigh. "I know it wasn't my fault but still…Soundwave Raf said you have found a secret door and I need to know where it is, so I can pay Hunter a visit."


	17. Chapter 16

One of the Last

Chapter sixteen

"Why…won't you open!?"Starscream shouted at the panel and typed in different codes to get it unlocked. The seeker groaned and banged his helm above the key pad, his red optics looking around the room for some clue to get the door open and out of this cell. His red optics landed on the white frame of Steve before scolding himself for such an idea. "I will be fragged first before I put that dark energon fragment into him."

Starscream looked at the keypad and stood there for a moment before an idea popped into his CPU. "There is ten digit's for the password…ten digits…"The seeker then pressed the keypad and typed his name out onto the password. The seeker wing's perked when the sound of the door unlocking ran across his audio receivers. "Thank primus…"He stood in front of the door and heard it hiss, as the seekers red optics looked he froze when a blue frame came into his sight.

The frame turned when the door was opened and he smiled, "Dreadwing…."Starscream said. The seeker lord wing's twitched and moved slightly by some other 'bot. "Optimus…thank primus you're here."

"Are you harmed Starscream?" Optimus asked as he looked at the seeker. Starscream nodded and walked forward slightly worn out and leaned against Dreadwing.

"Just a bit tired…"Dreadwing held onto the seeker and his red optics looked up to see the still frame of the seeker hunter. "Don't worry about him…he is no longer functioning." Starscream said and allowed the larger framed seeker to lift him up. "Let's go…I don't want to be underground any longer then needed."

O.O

Bumblebee opened his optics, there blue glow brighten the grey face-plate. He turned his helm to face a familiar green colored frame and three human sized 'tronians. He made a soft whirling sound that alerted everyone in the room.

"Bumblebee…"Raf said and touched the larger servo to get the sleepy look from the yellow muscle car. Soundwave approached him and titled his helm to look at the tired mech. "So glad your okay." Bumblebee made a couple slow beeps and whirls as his helm lazily moved.

"The drugs are still making his processor slow, so don't push him too much." Ratchet said as he looked at the yellow mech. "But it is good to see he is functioning, any longer he might have been in stasis or beyond retrival."

"What of Starscream…?"The mech in the med-berth next to the yellow bug asked as his single optic looked up. Arcee walked up to him with a kind smiled.

"He is well and refueling but I believe he still wants to get into a trine."The blue femme said. The scientist nodded before his closed his optic shutter to return into re-charge. Bumblebee made a long intake before falling into re-charge.

Starscream was brought in after a few earth hours and laid in one of the free berths. The re-charging lithe form was peaceful and some drugs were given to him so he won't wake up to nightmares or aching seams or wires. Dreadwing sat by him the entire time, for two Meta-cycles the seeker was tested for any signs of dark energon in his systems and his valve was flushed out.

"Starscream…"Optimus walked in with Ratchet and Knockout by his side, "How are you feeling?"

The seeker's wing's twitched and he tilted his helm, "Mmmm, doing well for the mere fact I been here in this bed for two earth months without flying and keep getting pestered by medics-I'm doing fine."

"Well Screamer, you're in luck. You are getting out of that med-berth today." The red medic said as he strolled over the seekers. "So, what will be the first thing you will do Starscream?"

"Get into a trine…."Starscream said as he allowed the two mech's to help him out of the med-berth. Dreadwing kept the lithe seeker up and felt him pressed his chassis with his own.

"Are you sure Starscream?" Dreadwing asked and watched the seeker's wing's perked and extended.

"I am sure Dreadwing…and I want to be in your trine…"Starscream said and slowly closed his optic shutters and stood on the tip of his pede's. Dreadwing smiled and his wing's extended and helped the seeker get closer to his bronze color face-plate.

"Hey!"The two paused when the red and white medic; Ratchet. "Not in here! Primus did you two forget that we are here along with the entire medic staff is watching! Go get a room like fragging proper mech's do!"

The two seekers only smiled sheepishly at the outburst.

_**O.O**_

_**Finally done! I was running out ideas for the next chapter…Anyways I would like to thank each of you for the amazing support and help. Thank you my amazing readers and viewers and I hope you like the story!**_

_**I will see you later if you comment/review on one of my other stories or one-shots!**_


End file.
